


Blood Prince

by yoshitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blood, Cages, Collars, Confinement, Dehumanization, Enemas, Filming, Food Play, Fuck Or Die, Fucking Machines, Gags, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Piercings, No Refractory Period, Non-Consensual Bondage, Possessive Behavior, Scat, Sex Slave training, Watersports, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: The Empire captures Noctis alone, and Ardyn decides to keep Noctis all to himself. With his magic suppressed, Noctis is kept locked up in a basement somewhere at Ardyn's mercy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The prequel to [At the Banquet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12357390). It'll turn more guro-oriented in later parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic pretty much carries a blanket warning for gross non-con things, but I thought I'd just add that there's brief mention of Ardyn's past intentions to abuse Noct as a child. Ardyn has probably been stalking Noctis since he became the Chosen King…

 

 

 

 

Even with all of his magic sealed, Noctis's combat skills were impressive and dangerous. With that beautiful and almost fragile-looking body, he took down a squad of MTs, managed to snatch a submachine gun, and almost shot his way out of the base. Even the soldiers who'd made boasts and bets about what they'd do to the little Lucian prince turned pale—their comrades were dead or bleeding out.  
  
When Noctis was finally subdued with magitek, they just packed him into a cell as quickly as possible, and called the chancellor. They may have beaten him up a bit before leaving, but taking a beating was something Noctis was used to in training. When he could, he kept fighting back, broke someone's jaw. What saved both sides from more grievous injury was the chancellor's arrival.  
  
"I wouldn't have expected anything less…" Ardyn said, taking in the rumpled, bruised and bleeding group. He smiled at Noctis. "So spirited, my dear prince Noctis. I shall need to keep a very close eye on you, and find you some… occupation, to keep you out of trouble."  
  
Noctis snorted. His clothes were dirty and torn in places, and his face and arms decorated with blood and bruises, but he still managed to look scornful and defiant. "Whatever. Just tell your guard dogs to stop wasting my time with his shit."  
  
Ardyn chuckled. "So impatient, so naive. I do love that about you. We're going to have such fun. I'm sure I can do something about your manners too, before I let you meet His Imperial Radiance, our most benevolent emperor, etcetera, etcetera."  
  
Noctis narrowed his eyes, and Ardyn could see that he didn't take those words seriously. After all, hadn't Ardyn been continually helping him ever since the fall of Insomnia? Wasn't he a double-agent secretly advancing the Lucian agenda in the war? Ardyn smiled at that glimmer of trust and conviction in Noctis's eyes. Even if he was to be a political prisoner for now, Noctis believed he'd be out of this soon enough. He believed that his retinue would turn the world upside down to rescue him.  
  
But now that he felt like keeping Noctis, Ardyn felt no hesitation about having Ravus or Glauca dispose of those pests. If the Six wanted their little King of Light to save the world, they could work for it. Or maybe they would abandon Noctis, just as they had abandoned Ardyn. After all, they had already made everyone wait two thousand years for this savior; why not cut their losses and try again later?  
  
Only that Noctis was the last of the line, and the savior needed to carry enough of the Lucian blood to be chained to the crystal's magic. That could explain how they ended up so terribly inbred during the middle ages, when the scourge was waxing and everyone was praying for the savior of legend to be born.  
  
Just thinking about all this was starting to give Ardyn a headache. Either way, he was ready to claim his treat—the one, born just for him. And such a beautiful creature too, so unlike many of the princes Ardyn had seen come and go over the past millennia.  
  
  
***  
  
  
When Noctis woke after being knocked out, the first thing he noticed was the splitting headache throbbing behind his eyes. His blurry vision slowly took in his surroundings. He was lying on the varnished concrete floor of a simple basement room. In front of him was a metal door, behind him a large bed that actually looked rather comfortable; off to the side there was a metal cage, large enough for a big dog, and some sort of shallow box. The room was window-less, the walls all bare and solid-looking; and it smelled faintly of pine sawdust or bark. Just at one section of the wall diagonal to the main door, there was a glass door. The white tiles suggested it was a bathroom. Not that Noctis could use it if he wanted to.  
  
His wrists and ankles were shackled, and his ankles chained to a metal ring in the floor. Noctis found it almost amusing that they were still putting so much effort into security. It didn't particularly matter to him where they kept him, he wasn't planning to stay long. He let his eyes slide shut again, the headache pounding through his head. The floor was just as cold and hard as it looked, and he would have crawled to the bed if the length of chain would allow him.  
  
Noctis jolted fully awake again a moment later when he heard someone clearing their throat.  
  
"Are you awake, your highness?"  
  
Noctis hadn't heard the door open, but he was no longer alone in the beige room—Ardyn was standing by the door. He stepped forward, long coat swishing. Noctis watched him warily.  
  
"Such a cold welcome. You remember me, don't you?" Ardyn said affably. As if they both didn't know that Noctis knew him well enough.  
  
Noctis almost smirked. He supposed Ardyn would get right to the point. Interrogation? Torture? Or would he again use his position at the top of the chain to spirit Noctis out of trouble, and back onto his rightful path.  
  
Ardyn crouched down, studying Noctis's face. Noctis regarded him bluntly, unafraid.  
  
"Dear Noctis…" Ardyn said, sounding wistful. "You're quite right in believing you're a special case to me."  
  
He reached out, and although Noctis tried to duck out of the way, quite easily fitted a leather collar around Noctis's neck.  
  
"Unfortunately, you didn't work out that when I help someone, I do it only to help myself."  
  
The collar fit perfectly, and Noctis felt a current of magic run through it.  
  
"What—" Noctis reached up to claw at the buckle, but it was stuck fast. "Hey—"  
  
Ardyn tugged at Noctis's collar, dragging him further into the centre of the room. With his limbs feeling numb, Noctis lost his balance and took a tumble. He swore. Ardyn ignored him, and attached Noctis's shackles to fastenings set in the floor. They were spaced out so that he was on his hands and knees like an animal, legs spread rather wider than was comfortable.  
  
That the room had been arranged like this sent a shiver of discomfort through him, while his face reddened with humiliation and anger. He tossed his head. The movement let him realize for the first time that right in front of him, set onto the wall, was a large mirror. His wide blue eyes stared back at him through the mess of his fringe.  
  
"I had this room specially made up for your stay, your highness. You could say it's a room for breaking and training a stroppy little prince—or should I say king? Though I don't recall a coronation."  
  
"What the fuck?! You—"  
  
Ardyn cut off Noctis's snarling outburst by forcing a ball gag into Noctis's mouth, and securing it behind his head. Noctis continued to yell, and tossed his head from side to side, jaw working against the gag.  
  
"Such a filthy mouth," Ardyn said. "But I'll leave off disciplining that for another day. Your training begins at the other end. The most important lesson you must learn to please me."  
  
Shaking with anger, Noctis could barely turn to stare over his shoulder as Ardyn crouched down behind him, and used a knife to slash open Noctis's pants. Because Noctis's legs were chained down at a wide position, Ardyn had a good view as he bared Noctis's ass. Noctis flushed with shame; his eyes widened in disbelief. He tensed, trying to shrink away from Ardyn's groping hands. Ardyn spread Noctis's ass-cheeks wide apart for inspection.  
  
"Lovely," Ardyn said. "You've grown up very nicely. I admit, I considered spiriting you away at nine or thirteen, but look at you now. You're more of a cocktease than you ever could've been at that age. I made the right choice after all."  
  
He rubbed his thumb over Noctis's tight, dry opening. It twitched erratically at his touch, but Ardyn could barely force the tip of his thumb inside; Noctis clenched hard against the intrusion. He seemed to try kicking out at Ardyn, and started yelling something again through the gag, but it was all pointless.  
  
"So tight. I suppose that's to be expected from the pure and virginal King of Light," Ardyn said with exaggerated, mocking reverence.  
  
He unbuttoned the front of his trousers, and drew his half-hard cock out of his underwear. The anticipation had worked to arouse him; he only needed to squeeze some lube into his palm and stroke himself a bit before he was hard and straining. Ardyn pressed the thick head into Noctis's cleft, and, keeping a firm hold on his hip, forced his way into Noctis's resisting body.  
  
Noctis seized up. He bore the pain silently for several moments, stubborn or in shock, and then he started screaming behind the gag. He'd torn, and was bleeding from being forced open so suddenly and brutally. Noctis collapsed to his forearms, face rolling against the cold floor. Ardyn fucked into him hard, drank in the sounds, smells, and sensations, the sight of Noctis's heaving, pain-racked shoulders. Noctis would be writhing on the ground if he could move.  
  
And he felt so hot and impossibly tight around Ardyn's cock. Frankly a bit too tight for his taste, but he'd waited so long. His spite and his lust raged on, making him feel close to climax already. The fact that he was Noctis's first also tickled Ardyn's cruel sense of humour, and gave him great satisfaction.  
  
He pulled Noctis's head up by the hair, watched the pained contortions of his face, the spit dripping down his chin. Noctis wasn't crying properly, but there was time. It had been a hard decision not to start in a position where he could watch Noctis's face more easily. To make the humiliation more palpable to Noctis, Ardyn had decided to first violate the prince on his hands and knees.  
  
Noctis belonged to Ardyn now. To mark him and to put him in his place, Ardyn came inside Noctis, filling him with his thick release.  
  
Not satisfied to leave Noctis alone yet, Ardyn released him from the floor attachments, and then tore off the mess of Noctis's clothes. He removed the gag. Noctis coughed, and worked his aching jaw while glaring up at Ardyn. With a raw voice he spat, "I'll kill you... I'll fucking... kill you…"  
  
Ardyn smiled. "You're quite welcome to try."  
  
"Son of a… bitch…"  
  
Noctis didn't move or try to stand, so Ardyn picked him up and carried him to the bed. When Ardyn dropped him on the mattress, the crackling sound of plastic under the sheet startled Noctis. It was an unpleasant reminder of his childhood after the daemon attack; he'd still wet the bed until he was ten or eleven.  
  
Ardyn didn't give him long to get caught up in memories. He dragged Noctis into position on his back, pressed his wrists into the mattress, pushed his legs apart, and took his time fucking Noctis face-to-face. The pure agony of the initial penetration would fade, but Ardyn had torn him open, so Noctis would get little respite from the pain as Ardyn continued to rape him.  
  
Noctis's face was stubbornly turned away, his eyes squeezed shut. That wouldn't do. Ardyn wanted to see the clouded look of Noctis's pretty eyes; and he wanted Noctis to see him. He gripped Noctis's chin.  
  
"Look at me, Noct."  
  
Noctis's reaction was predictably, to refuse. Ardyn slapped him across the face, and Noctis's eyes flew open at the sudden impact. There was something still rather haughty about his narrowed eyes. Gorgeous deep blue, surrounded by those luxurious black eyelashes.  
  
"There you are," Ardyn crooned, stroking Noctis's clammy cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I don't particularly mind your resistance. In fact, it's quite delicious. You'll change your tune soon enough. You'll be begging me to be fucked, you'll start enjoying the pain I give you." He punctuated that with a hard thrust that made Noctis hiss.  
  
Noctis shook his head, refusing to believe. Absurd lies.  
  
"You're sick…"  
  
"You're mine…"  
  
Noctis's heels kicked against Ardyn; weak little taps. Feeling a surge of pleasure, Ardyn bit Noctis's cheek so hard Noctis cried out. Ardyn licked up the faint traces of blood, before moving on to bite elsewhere. He left bruises and drew blood along Noctis's shoulders, ears, neck, chest, and forearms. He forced his tongue into that pretty mouth for messy kisses Noctis was too dazed and pained to resist.  
  
Ardyn came again, deep inside Noctis, more intensely, listening to the pathetic whimpers Noctis made every time he rolled his hips.  
  
After pulling out, Ardyn rolled onto the mattress with a satisfied sigh. Noctis remained still, apart from his ragged breathing, though his arms and legs were unrestrained. He'd lost the will to do anything.  
  
The third and final round lasted the longest. Noctis was half delirious with exhaustion and pain. Crying freely now, getting snot and tears all over his face. He was whimpering something about his back. Ardyn hushed him, was gentle with him.  
  
The look in Noctis's eyes was hurt and childish. It made him appear much younger than when he was fighting and strutting around as the Chosen of the Crystal. Idly, Ardyn wondered whether he would have made the first time gentle if he'd taken Noctis as a child, or if he would have gleefully destroyed the little weakling. Both fantasies appealed.  
  
He cupped Noctis's soft dick, and fondled him lightly. That suddenly had Noctis flailing again, weakly trying to wriggle out of Ardyn's hold.  
  
"D-don't…" Noctis moaned.  
  
Noctis's flesh responded a little. Ardyn tried to stroke Noctis to full hardness, but it was useless. No matter. Ardyn didn't particularly care whether Noctis felt any pleasure or not at this point. It would have just been entertaining to show Noctis that his body could become aroused while he was raped. Ardyn moved his hands up to knead and tug at Noctis's nipples for his own amusement. He felt Noctis arch and writhe, squeezing tighter around his cock. Good enough to make Ardyn groan, and chase his next climax.  
  
Noctis barely flinched when Ardyn pulled out of his ass, and shifted up to rub his cock against Noctis's face. He filled Noctis's slack mouth in one thrust. Noctis made a sound of revulsion, and tried to push Ardyn out with his tongue; he gagged from the taste of blood, cum, and his own filth. Apart from, that Noctis remained surprisingly meek considering he'd never before had a dick in his mouth. In the end, Ardyn came over Noctis's face, with a long, satisfied groan.  
  
Afterwards, Ardyn tidied himself up, but left Noctis filthy and damp. He clipped Noctis's collar to a chain, fixed to a metal ring set into the wall above the bed. Next, he summoned a modestly sized butt-plug from his magic armory storage for Noctis. Ardyn spread some healing ointment into Noctis's bleeding opening, and then pushed in the plug. It aggravated Noctis's wounds and he cried out again. Paying no mind to Noctis's pain, Ardyn settled it in place, and then infused the base of the plug with magic. It would stay in place until he chose to remove it.  
  
"As enchanting as you are, dear boy, you're still too tight. I want you to keep that in for awhile," Ardyn said, giving Noctis's ass a pat. "Now then, let me just show you the amenities before I go."  
  
He pointed out a plastic bowl beside the head of the bed. "A bowl of water for his highness."  
  
Then Ardyn gestured gracefully towards the tray in a corner near the cage. "The kitty litter—good quality pine. Just give it a shake after, so the wet litter falls through the sieve. Unless you fancy pissing the bed again."  
  
Noctis just made a dismissive snort, and turned his face away.  
  
"And don't worry. I'll feed you in the morning. Good night, Noct." As an afterthought, Ardyn covered Noctis with the blanket. Then he walked towards the door, and disappeared again with a faint spark of red light.  
  
Noctis's body felt numb and simultaneously awash with pain. When he was left alone, he soon lost consciousness and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  


 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter has a little bit of toilet stuff, but it's not full on scat.  
> lmao idk how this got so long without any sex… just a bunch of humiliation. The next chapter is pretty much just sexual though so… forgive me.

 

 

 

 

Noctis was asleep when the lights in the room automatically switched off; he woke up with a start when they automatically switched on again some hours later. There was no telling what time of day it was outside, or how much time had really passed. This would become daytime for Noctis.  
  
The moment he realized the lights were on, and that he was still locked up, Noctis's heart raced with apprehension. Did this mean Ardyn was back? Nothing happened for some time.  
  
Noctis sat up gingerly, not wanting to look at himself. He smelled bad, and felt sticky; the sheets were stained. He was still in pain—not just from what Ardyn had done to him, but from the fighting before that, which had left him bruised, scraped up, and with his old back injury complaining.  
  
Noctis was surprised he'd slept at all. Maybe being able to just lie still and unmolested for a few hours had made his body decide it was time to sleep. Not that it was quality rest—he'd been drifting in and out of uneasy feverish sleep, falling prey to strange and unpleasant dreams. Just a little, his dreams had given Noctis hope that his friends were fine.  
  
Ignis will come to find me, he thought. Gladio and Prompto too. He believed in them. He always would.  
  
Of course, Ardyn hadn't said anything about Noctis's friends, but he hadn't asked Noctis anything important either. None of the interrogation Noctis had expected after being captured by the enemy. Was the empire just underestimating them that much? Or would Ardyn try to question him later, when he was perhaps broken by this 'training'?  
  
Feeling a surge of anger, Noctis again tried to find a way to undo the collar. It felt simple enough, but the buckle wouldn't budge. Next he inspected the chain that was clipped to a ring in the wall. It looked almost flimsy, but no matter how much he pulled at it, or tried to force open the clip, it was no use. With a sigh, he flopped back onto the bed. He couldn't reach either of the doors at the other end of the room like this. Noctis regarded the ceiling, and the two air vents—one near the door, and one near the bed. Neither was large enough to fit through. Looking up also made him aware of various hooks and rings set into the ceiling, and that Ardyn likely had plans to use them. On him.  
  
Just seeing them made a fresh wave of dread and desperation well up in Noctis. He needed to get out of here, but he couldn't see any way out.  
  
When he moved, Noctis was also uncomfortably reminded of the plug in his ass. He'd been trying to ignore it. He didn't want to touch it, ashamed and disgusted by it. But if there was nothing else he could do, he could at least try to make himself a little more comfortable. He tried to pull the thing out, but it was as if it was fused to his opening. It hurt too much to try pulling with all his strength. It would probably tear his insides out. As long as he left it alone, Noctis mostly felt only discomfort, without stabbing pain.  
  
Noctis had already tried the water set out for him last night. Soon after Ardyn had left, he'd made himself crawl out of bed because he needed something to get the horrible taste out of his mouth. The water had smelled all right, and worked a little to let him feel cleaner and refreshed, though there wasn't enough to wash himself with. The cat litter he'd been more apprehensive about. But there was really no more dignified place to take a piss.  
  
Dozing under the blanket for what felt like a few more hours, Noctis again didn't hear Ardyn's arrival until his jaunty footsteps startled him.  
  
  
At this point in the war, Noctis was one of the most powerful people on Eos, at least with the crystal's magic on his side. But as a man he was still immature, practically still adolescent, and the sensations that Ardyn could cause him to feel would probably affect him easily. Noctis's prior social status as prince, and his sexual inexperience would make for an interesting project. Also because Noctis had such a stubborn personality. Ardyn really did hope that Noctis wouldn't break and resign himself to this quickly. He'd enjoy the blessing of being able to enjoy Noctis's training for a good while.  
  
When Ardyn stood beside the bed, Noctis was awake but had his back turned.  
  
"When I arrive, the first thing you should do is greet me properly, my pet." Ardyn unhooked the chain that attached to Noctis's collar, and tugged Noctis to face him. "The correct way to greet your master is to bow your head, and say, 'Good morning, Master.'"  
  
Noctis just glared up at him. Ardyn expected as much, and yanked Noctis off the bed. Noctis caught himself on his hands and knees with a hiss, and before he recovered himself, Ardyn stepped on the back of his neck. He ground Noctis's face against the floor.  
  
"Say it, Noctis. Or would you like a repeat of yesterday right away?"  
  
He had to wait a little longer, while Noctis stewed in indecision. Then Noctis tried to speak, and Ardyn removed his boot.  
  
"G-good morning… master," Noctis mumbled, keeping his head bowed.  
  
"Good boy," Ardyn said, ruffling Noctis's hair. Noctis tried to shrink away from his touch, but Ardyn took a hold of his collar to keep him in place.  
  
"Now come on. Let's get you cleaned up, and then fed. You must be starving, poor thing. Yes, that's right, crawl along on your hands and knees."  
  
Ardyn pulled at the lead, and Noctis reluctantly followed him across the room and through the glass door, into what was indeed a bathroom. This room also had no windows. The floor and walls were plain white tile and still looked fairly new. It was also more empty than an average bathroom—no tub, no shower stall, not even a toilet bowl. There was a sink though. In one corner, several taps and various shower-heads were set along the wall, some rather strange-looking. A large grate in the floor served as shower drain.  
  
Ardyn attached Noctis's chain to a hook near the shower-heads. He said, "A pet's day should start with excretion and ablutions."  
  
Noctis blanched. Ardyn gripped the back of Noctis's neck, and reached down to the plug that kept Noctis spread. When he released the magic and pulled it out, Noctis let out a groan of pain. There was some blood on the plug, but no fresh blood appeared.  
  
"Looks like your wounds closed up nicely. I'll put more ointment on it later. But first you need to clear your bowels. Just let it all out into that drain."  
  
Ardyn smiled, and nodded at Noctis's disbelieving look down at the grate. "That's right. You'll do your business into that drain from now on. Pets have no need for toilets."  
  
"You're fucking crazy! That's so gross." Noctis's face twisted with disgust.  
  
"I saw you were a good boy and used the kitty litter. No need to be shy now," Ardyn said.  
  
Noctis crawled backwards into the corner, retreating from the grate and Ardyn. The chain clinked, and the collar felt heavy around his neck. In truth his guts had been cramping and gurgling all night. He was at his limit. But he resented being treated like an animal.  
  
"Hm, since it's your first time it seems I'll need to give you a hand. It's not healthy for you to stay blocked up." Ardyn picked one of the strange shower-heads and turned on the water. The metal was cylindrical, thin and long, and water squirted out of holes that dotted the top of the attachment. Ardyn grabbed Noctis's collar and dragged him out of the corner.  
  
"No! Don't touch me! Get away fro— ahhhh!" Noctis yelled and struggled as Ardyn forced his head down, and pressed the shower attachment between his ass-cheeks. Ardyn didn't push it far into him; it only needed to sit just inside his opening for water to gush into his rectum.  
  
Noctis shuddered and made incoherent sounds while trying to squirm away. The shock and pressure of water filling his insides suddenly triggered his bladder, and he started to piss into the drain against his will.  
  
After a minute or two, Ardyn removed the shower-head and turned off the water. Noctis was shivering and breathing raggedly. His hips squirmed and he pressed his knees together at the discomfort and humiliation of trying not to let all that water squirt right back out of his ass.  
  
Ardyn was patient and enjoyed watching Noctis desperately resist the waves of instinct to let his bowels go. Noctis gritted his teeth and tried to bear it, but the pressure of the water inside him turned worse by the second. His belly was rounded as if he'd eaten a big meal, and it kept grumbling and cramping. His limbs were shaky, and he wanted to lie down. As it went on, Noctis started to lose his sense of shame, like nothing really mattered any more because he felt so ill. Clinging to the last shreds of self-control took all his effort.  
  
In the end he couldn't hold it in forever. Even as Noctis tried to stop it, water started to squirt out, and everything else soon followed, splashing noisily into the drain. He was panting, and felt nauseated from the smell as he slumped right above the drain. But the sense of relief was so strong that he sighed.  
  
Ardyn chuckled at that. "See? That feels better, doesn't it? Tomorrow try to be less stubborn, though I won't mind a repeat performance."  
  
At the sound of clanking in the main room, Noctis whipped around to face the doorway.  
  
"Don't look so startled, dear. It's just room-service." Per Ardyn's instructions, an MT was changing the sheets, wiping up stains, and refilling the water bowl.  
  
Ardyn picked another shower-head—this one with a long and narrow handle and attachment that looked like it would be used for watering plants. The spray was a strong jet, and Ardyn used it to rinse Noctis's ass and legs, and clean off the grate. Then he tugged Noctis away from the grate and reached for the standard shower-head. This time the water was nice and warm, and Noctis relaxed slightly. That only lasted until Ardyn tried to wash him.  
  
"I can wash myself," Noctis snapped. Ardyn's proximity made his skin crawl, and he wanted desperately to escape the man's touch.  
  
"Suit yourself." Ardyn shrugged, and gestured to the soap on a little ledge in the wall. He also brought over a toothbrush and toothpaste from the sink cabinet. Noctis washed himself from head to toe, and then brushed his teeth more thoroughly than he'd ever brushed them before.  
  
Ardyn caressed Noctis's cheek. "No need to shave, eh?"  
  
"I'm not a kid! I'm just not a hairy old creep who looks like a hobo every day."  
  
Ardyn chuckled. "I'm glad to see you've still got plenty of spirit left. But no break-out attempts yet? I'm surprised by your restraint, Highness."  
  
Noctis bit his lip and kept silent. No point in telling Ardyn that he didn't have high hopes of escaping on his own without his weapons and magic. And he was more wary now of what Ardyn was hiding. It was almost like Ardyn made a point of appearing unarmed and harmless, like all Noctis needed to do was knock him unconscious, steal the key to this cell, take out a few MTs, and he'd be running free. But that affable harmlessness was how Ardyn had insinuated himself into Noctis's life in the first place. Even Ignis hadn't stopped them from grudgingly accepting Ardyn's help again and again.  
  
When Noctis had finished rinsing, and turned off the water, Ardyn wrapped him in a big soft towel. He unhooked Noctis's chain, and made sure he dried off properly. Noctis looked at that chain and felt sorely tempted to wrap it around Ardyn's neck and choke him to death. But it was the sort of reckless lack of planning Ignis would probably lecture him about. Noctis had no idea where he was, or who else was nearby, apart from that one cleaner MT. Maybe the MT could unlock the door, but would only respond to Ardyn's voice. As bloody satisfying as it would be to kill Ardyn right now, it wouldn't help him escape if he had no way to get out of this cell. Noctis didn't want to die of hunger while Ardyn's corpse rotted in the bathroom. Worse yet if he resorted to cannibalism, and it still didn't help him survive long enough to find a way out. A rash escape attempt wouldn't help Noctis right now.  
  
Ardyn led him back into the main room, and let Noctis remain wrapped in the towel while he secured the chain back to the hook by the bed.  
  
"Do try to dry your hair properly, Noct."  
  
"What about clothes?"  
  
"So demanding... but surely you understand that pets don't need clothes," Ardyn said.  
  
"Wha- fuck off! You can't seriously expect me to stay naked all the time. It's not exactly warm in here..."  
  
"If that's all that's troubling you, dear prince, then I shall turn up the heating. I admit I don't much feel the cold… Wait here while I get your food."  
  
Noctis snorted because waiting was all he could do. But he watched with curiosity as Ardyn approach the door. He wanted to know if Ardyn carried a key, or if guards outside would unlock and open the door when he signaled to them.  
  
What happened was that a step away from the door, Ardyn simply vanished. A faint red afterimage remained for a few seconds. Noctis blinked hard, the hair at the back of his neck standing on end. He'd realized vaguely that Ardyn could use magic, but he'd assumed it was Imperial technology—magitek. But this was almost like warping. How could Ardyn use magic when Noctis couldn't? How could Ardyn use that type of magic at all?  
  
To Noctis's knowledge, the only beings who could use true magic were those blessed by the crystal and bound to the Lucian royal line; there were also gods, monsters, and daemons. All of these options made Noctis feel ten times more uneasy about being at Ardyn's mercy. Before he had long to think and panic, Ardyn reappeared near the door, this time carrying a tray of food. He set the tray down on the floor, and went over to Noctis. He reached out to brush Noctis's damp hair, and Noctis ducked out of the way.  
  
Ardyn tutted. "Now, now. If you catch a cold, I can guarantee your stay here will only become more unpleasant."  
  
Noctis pulled the towel over his head, and scrubbed it over his hair. Then he glared up at Ardyn. "Satisfied?"  
  
Ardyn took the towel and gently finished the job. He tossed the wet towel next to the door, and then tugged Noctis towards the food tray. Ardyn made him go on his hands and knees, and Noctis eyed the food suspiciously as he kneeled in front of the tray.  
  
"It's perfectly balanced for pet health. It'll make your hair shiny, and keep you regular. A perfect balance of vitamins, protein, and fibre. Eat up, Noct. I don't want to see a speck of food left in that bowl."  
  
It was a bowl similar to the one he had for water—the type used for serving dog food. The food itself didn't look like store-bought dog food thought, just a mixture of brown rice, some sort of ground meat, and lots of finely chopped veggies. Noctis was pretty sure that actual pet food was not a perfectly balanced diet for humans, so maybe Ardyn was just joking about that.  
  
Considering he hadn't had any food since getting captured, his stomach gurgled hungrily and his mouth watered. The problem was that there was no cutlery. When Noctis tentatively reached out to use his fingers, Ardyn stopped him.  
  
Noctis glared at him. "You seriously expect me to stick my face in this to eat?! Sick bastard…"  
  
Ardyn shrugged and gave him a mock apologetic look. Noctis sighed and just got on with it.  
  
The rice mixture was totally cold, as if it had been sitting in a fridge for hours. The consistency was kind of mushy because of all the vegetables, and it tasted totally bland like it hadn't even been seasoned with salt and pepper. But Noctis was so hungry it wasn't entirely unappealing. The biggest problem was that the carrot pieces were still almost raw, and there were a lot of them.  
  
Noctis could smell that strong bitter-sweet scent and grimaced. As difficult as it was to eat this rice mush without using his hands, he ate around the carrots, and also spat out the pieces that ended up in his mouth. If Ardyn noticed he didn't say anything. Only when the bowl was almost empty of everything but carrots, Ardyn crouched down and made a curious sound.  
  
"That won't do, Noct. A good pet eats every bite and licks the bowl clean. I'm doing my best to take good care of you, and you're so ungrateful."  
  
Noctis eyed the carrots in the bowl. Some of them were half-chewed before he could spit them out. The concentrated smell of carrot was making his already sensitive stomach churn. He just couldn't face eating all those carrot pieces. The look he gave Ardyn was almost tearful with nausea.  
  
"You're certainly good at making cute expressions, but you need to learn to obey me." Ardyn swiped his thumb over Noctis's cheeks, gathering up grains of rice that had stuck to his skin, and pushed them between Noctis's lips.  
  
"Finish your meal, pet."  
  
"No," Noctis grunted, shaking his head. "I can't... I'll throw up."  
  
"In case it wasn't obvious to you, my dear, if you vomit we'll just have to start over. I'm in no hurry."  
  
Noctis squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm not eating that crap! Eat it yourself if you care so fucking much!"  
  
Ardyn chuckled. "While I admire your spirit, I must insist you do as I say. I can't let you learn bad habits."  
  
Even as Noctis tried to scramble away, Ardyn secured the cuffs around Noctis's wrists and ankles to the floor. Noctis froze up at the memory of yesterday's brutal treatment.  
  
"Wh- what're you—"  
  
Ardyn arranged the food tray in front of Noctis. "A little punishment for the naughty pet who won't finish his meal."  
  
From somewhere in that ridiculous coat, Ardyn produced a butt-plug that had a hand-pump and hose attached to the base. Noctis trembled at the realization of where it was going and thrashed in his bonds. Ardyn crouched behind Noctis. Noctis almost whimpered with the expectation of pain and further humiliation. His ass still hurt, and the freshly healed wounds would re-open if anything large was forced in again.  
  
However, Ardyn used plenty of lube to push this new plug into place. It was also narrower than the one Noctis had kept in during the night, but that would soon change. Noctis shivered at the cold sensations and his skin broke out in gooseflesh.  
  
"Two birds with one stone. You're no good to me being that painfully tight anyway," Ardyn said. He held the hand-pump where Noctis could see it, and gave it a hard squeeze.  
  
Noctis yelped as the plug inside him quivered and filled with a little air.  
  
"Good thing I prepared to train a skinny tight-ass." Ardyn squeezed the pump again.  
  
Noctis hissed. "S-stop!"  
  
The balloon of the plug continued to steadily expand, spreading his insides.  
  
Ardyn said, "Now then. If you don't finish your meal, I'll continue inflating it until you split. It's no skin off my back."  
  
"It hurts..."  
  
"Then start eating. If you eat, I'll release some of the pressure."  
  
Noctis hung his head, tense all over from the pressure inside him. He slowly lowered his face to the bowl again and nibbled at a piece of carrot. That awful bitter taste spread on his tongue and he wanted to gag.  
  
Ardyn chuckled. "It's no good only pretending to eat." He gave another squeeze of the pump.  
  
Noctis cried out. His wounds had opened again and stung horribly. Ardyn gave a tug on the hose near the base of the plug, giving Noctis a taste of how much it would hurt if he forcefully pulled it out while it was inflated. Noctis whimpered, and quickly choked down several pieces of carrot without chewing properly.  
  
"I'm eating, okay?! I'll eat," Noctis yelled.  
  
The inflated plug felt like it was splitting him open even further, and there was sweat on his forehead while his body cramped and shivered.  
  
"Good boy," Ardyn said, and when he saw that Noctis had cleared about half of the carrot pieces from his bowl, he released some of the pressure from the plug. "If you do as I say, things will be much more pleasant for you. I'm not an unnecessarily cruel man, you know."  
  
Noctis just continued forcing down the remaining pieces of carrot until the bowl was clean. Ardyn was satisfied to see Noctis obediently lick the bowl clean, and petted his head. "Very good."  
  
Ardyn released the remaining air in the plug, and Noctis groaned in relief. He was struggling with nausea, and it helped to finally be rid of that unnatural and painful swelling inside him. Ardyn eased the plug out of him, and tutted over the fresh blood.  
  
"You've gone and re-opened your wounds, silly boy. Next time just do as you're told." Ardyn pulled a tube of ointment from his coat pocket, and spread a generous amount in and around Noctis's hole.  
  
Noctis realized now that there was definitely some magic infused into the ointment, much like the healing properties he could add to things like soda and snacks. He wanted to ask just how Ardyn had this ability, but he was exhausted and stressed. And he didn't want to provoke Ardyn any more right now.  
  
Ardyn unclipped his restraints from the floor, and moved Noctis back to the bed, where he secured the leash on the wall again. Noctis was relieved to find that the sheets and blanket really had been changed, and were fresh and clean.  
  
"Unfortunately, I have to go and do some work now. But I'll be back later to play with you. Look forward to it." Ardyn ran his hand down Noctis's bare side and thigh, while Noctis shivered with disgust.  
  
Then Ardyn took the food tray, and left.  
  
Noctis's body was still shaky, and he struggled against the urge to vomit, afraid of what would happen if he made a mess. He just curled up on the bed and closed his eyes. It was almost a blessing that given the chance, his body could be content to nap without feeling restless. Noctis dozed even while the light remained on in the room, burying his head under the flimsy blanket. There was really nothing for him to do, but wait for Ardyn to reappear.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Although Noctis thought he wouldn't be able to sleep properly, he only woke several hours later. A cold sensation made him shiver, then a touch brushing the hair out of his face startled awake. He slapped Ardyn's hand way on instinct, trying to scramble away.   
  
Ardyn was sitting on the edge of the bed. Without the blanket covering him, Noctis was uncomfortably reminded of his constant nakedness.   
  
"Shhh," Ardyn soothed, grasping Noctis's wrists and clipping the cuffs to the wall above Noctis's head. "Did you have a good sleep? I hope you're feeling better now, because it's time for a little fun."  
  
Noctis glared. "How the fuck am I supposed to feel better like this?!"   
  
Truthfully the pain and nausea from earlier were completely gone now. Maybe Ardyn had cast healing magic on him, so he could enjoy starting over with hurting him. Noctis shivered as Ardyn continued to caress him.   
  
Ardyn made him lie flat on his back, and also secured Noctis's ankles at the end corners of the bed. Trying to flail and struggle in this position was useless and would only hurt his back, Noctis realized with resignation as he watched Ardyn's hand run over his stomach and up to his chest.  
  
"Good boy. I won't hurt you as long as you obey me." Ardyn's fingertips reached one of Noctis's nipples and lightly pinched it. Noctis grunted and tried to hide his face in the side of his arm. His nipples were already stiff from the chill air, and Ardyn's massaging touch made him shift uncomfortably.  
  
"I've noticed you're quite strong when bearing pain, but you're starting to squirm in the most delightful way from a little teasing. Such a sensitive body. Do you like having your nipples played with?"  
  
Enjoying Noctis's shame-faced expression, Ardyn circled those little dark pink nubs, and then leaned down to flick over them with his tongue. Noctis stubbornly held back any noises. This was the first time Ardyn—or anyone else—had focused on simply giving him pleasure. It was difficult to keep from responding to these ticklish and strangely pleasurable sensations.   
  
Ardyn grazed his nipples with his teeth, and then sucked hard; Noctis couldn't help the heavy breaths huffing through his nose, even as he held back any other sounds. In contrast, Ardyn sucked noisily, and groaned as though he enjoyed it. He nibbled one nipple, and pinched the other with his fingers, making them both darker and swollen.  
  
"Lovely. And such a shame not to decorate them."  
  
Noctis's eyes flew wide open when Ardyn produced a long, sturdy metal needle and held it up. Ardyn took a firm hold of his right nipple, and Noctis froze when he positioned the tip and swiftly stabbed through the taut flesh and out the other side.   
  
All Noctis could do was stare in a horrified daze as Ardyn did as he pleased with his body. He was trembling silently as Ardyn produced another long needle and repeated the process on his left nipple. But instead of replacing the needles with piercings, Ardyn enjoyed the view of swollen nipples skewered by thick needles, and blood beginning to seep out from those wounds.   
  
Noctis took a shuddering breath and pressed his eyes shut. The pain was starting to increase, throbbing over his chest; and the sight and smell of his own blood when he couldn't heal himself turned his stomach.  
  
"Mmm, this look suits you so well." Ardyn leaned down, and lapped at the rivulets of blood on both nipples.   
  
Noctis tensed at the sickening sight, and his arms and legs strained against his bonds. All he wanted was to curl up and disappear from here.  
  
As the pain ebbed away it became clear that the act of piercing had made his nipples far more sensitive, stimulating nerves under the skin. Ardyn was making it worse with his licking and nibbling, jostling the needles. After coaxing out more blood until he was satisfied, Ardyn finally replaced the needles with ring piercings. Noctis already had a bad feeling that these rings would be used to pull on his nipples, and maybe even bind him to things.  
  
"There. They suit you very nicely. Later, when you've earned them, I'll give you some pretty jewel studs. Though your nipples hardly need so much embellishment."  
  
Noctis was panting lightly, sticky with a thin layer of sweat. His nipples throbbed with a sweet pain, and he couldn't help moaning when Ardyn flicked the rings. He turned his face away in embarrassment when Ardyn pointedly looked down at how helplessly aroused Noctis was from his touches.   
  
"Don't tell me you'd like me to pierce you here as well?" Ardyn chuckled and rubbed his thumb over the tip of Noctis's straining erection.   
  
Noctis flinched and gasped out, "No! Not there! Are you crazy?!"   
  
"Well, I did say I wouldn't hurt you any more today. If you're good. And you have been good. Maybe another time…" Ardyn lightly flicked the tip of his tongue over the leaking slit, and then let him go. "There are still other things I want to do to you, pet."   
  
Ardyn brushed his fingertips between Noctis's legs, and Noctis instinctively went rigid and clenched his teeth. He expected more pain and humiliation.   
  
"Shhh, relax." Ardyn had a bottle of lube and spread some onto his fingers.   
  
Noctis hissed at the cold slimy feeling, but it didn't really hurt when Ardyn pushed a finger inside him. Ardyn spread the lube into him, and slowly moved his finger in and out.   
  
"Good... that doesn't hurt, does it?" Ardyn twisted his finger in gentle motions, and rubbed up against a spot that sent a twinge of something like pleasure along Noctis's spine. He bit his lip and tried to ignore it. But Ardyn kept focusing on that area, as if he knew exactly what effect it would have on Noctis.  
  
"S-stop... it feels weird. It hurts," Noctis panted out.   
  
Ardyn just chuckled and pulled his finger back, until he was just rubbing over Noctis's opening. That touch felt strangely arousing, and his hole twitched and sucked at Ardyn's fingertip. Noctis couldn't believe his body was responding like this. There must have been something in that lube—some drug or something. There was no way he'd otherwise be turned on by Ardyn touching him like that.  
  
"S..top…" Noctis's mind was going fuzzy. If he stayed imprisoned here, how long would it take before he lost his mind and turned into the obedient pet Ardyn wanted? He couldn't give in to that. He had to resist. He was desperately afraid of losing his mind and turning into someone that wasn't really him. He tried to clear his thoughts and push back the sensations clouding his senses. But it was impossible with Ardyn continuing to ruthlessly massage that spot inside him. It was like a hot, irresistible current shivering up and down his spine, making him arch and shiver.   
  
"You like that? Then you will like the next part even better."   
  
Ardyn unclipped one of Noctis's ankles and shifted it up to secure it at a ring on the wall, giving easier access to his ass. Then he pulled a new toy from somewhere in his coat—a dildo with a cord at the base, attached to a battery-powered controller. Noctis grimaced; Ardyn pretended something like concern. "Awww, it's only a little one—smaller than your prick even. You'll be just fine taking this. Relax and enjoy it."  
  
"N-no!"  
  
Contrary to Noctis's wishes, his body did respond eagerly, and Ardyn had no trouble easing the small dildo in to the base. Noctis gasped at the stretch and fuller pressure on his sensitive opening, and also that spot inside him. His body shuddered and clenched, sending jolts of pleasure through him. His mind was hazy with disbelief and vague fear. This didn't feel normal. He didn't feel like himself—this couldn't be his own whimpering voice filling the room.   
  
"It doesn't hurt, does it?" Ardyn asked silkily.  
  
Noctis shuddered at the realization that his body was changing so quickly. It frightened him. As much as he'd tried to resist physically and mentally, Ardyn was turning his body against him.  
  
"S-stop..."  
  
The longer Noctis stayed trapped here under Ardyn's control, the more both his body and mind would crumble and be molded to Ardyn's desires. Noctis still had some faith in his ability to resist Ardyn. He still had hope of rescue or escape. He could hold out. But not forever. He thought of his friends, prayed they were alive and unharmed, and would get him away from here soon.   
  
Then a sudden jolt of sensation broke through his thoughts. If it had only been painful, Noctis might have succeeded at retreating into a blank state where everything was dulled and distant. But Ardyn knew just how to manipulate his body. Noctis didn't know what was happening to him, but Ardyn looked pleased that he was responding like this. He turned the dial on the remote, and the toy inside Noctis jumped, vibrating more strongly. Noctis yelped and writhed, but the strangeness soon turned to nothing but pleasure.  
  
"I didn't think you'd turn so needy the first time I treated you gently. You have such a wonderfully sensitive body," Ardyn said, looking pleased and hungry as he tugged at one of Noctis's nipple rings.  
  
Noctis could only cry out at all the unfamiliar sensations causing him to feel lightheaded with arousal. True to his word, Ardyn had switched from hurting Noctis to bringing him pleasure, but Noctis wanted none of it. Even so he couldn't stop the high breathy moans spilling past his lips.  
  
Ardyn pressed another button on the remote and the toy suddenly changed its movements, twisting and nudging right against that spot inside that made Noctis's entire body tremble.   
  
"Look at you. It's hitting just the right spot, isn't it?" Ardyn took hold of the toy's base and pushed it all the way back in. It felt so good when it filled him, Noctis unconsciously tilted his hips and tried to spread his legs wider.   
  
Ardyn chuckled, his smile scornful. "You want it deeper? This one's already too small for you, I guess. Next time I'll bring you something bigger. Look forward to it."  
  
Noctis couldn't even find the words right now to resist. He didn't know what to say, what to do. All he could do was pant and make aroused little noises. He wasn't in control of his body, or of what was happening to him. Ardyn was stimulating his prostate mercilessly, and Noctis was hanging on the edge, but Ardyn didn't touch his cock at all, keeping him frustrated.   
  
After awhile of letting Noctis suffer like that, Ardyn said, "You should learn to come just like this."   
  
He began moving the toy in and out, fucking Noctis in a steady, fast rhythm. Noctis twisted and moaned. Lewd sounds filled the air, and Noctis couldn't believe how different it was to the first time Ardyn assaulted him. It wasn't painful at all, and his ass was squeezing around the toy like he couldn't get enough.  
  
"Don't hold back now. When your master tells you to do something, you should obey." Ardyn didn't expect Noctis to be able to do it. He just liked giving an impossible order and seeing Noctis fail. He wanted to see how Noctis would react, if he would be desperate enough to beg for release. He looked at Noctis's pitiful state and grinned.  
  
"If you just ask nicely, I'll lend you a hand." Ardyn wriggled his fingers suggestively.  
  
Noctis was still lucid enough to balk at that. There was no way he'd further humiliate himself by begging for Ardyn's touch. However, continuing like this would soon pass pleasure and turn into nothing but torture. But he didn't think Ardyn would just leave before he was satisfied with the result. He was right.  
  
Ardyn said, "Ask me nicely to let you come, or I'll leave you like this all night."   
  
Noctis regained some of his snarling anger. "Fine! fucking... bastard! I don't give a shit what you do!"  
  
"Hm...?" Looking down at Noctis's trembling body, Ardyn feigned surprise. "In that case…"  
  
He used his magic to set the toy in place, and then unclipped Noctis's wrists and ankle from where they'd been set. With ease, he picked Noctis up around the middle, and heaved him off the bed. Noctis panicked and flailed, but before he knew it he was shoved inside the cage that had so far been sitting unused in a corner. The cage could be opened from the front, back, and top. Ardyn reached in and secured Noctis's wrists at either side of the cage, so he wouldn't be able to touch himself. All Nocis could do was stay in place on his knees and hands. He wouldn't even be able to lie on his side, because the space was too narrow.  
  
"Hey, you can't just leave me in here! There's no—" Noctis bit his lip.  
  
"Now, now. You should be grateful that I picked such a nice cage for you. In a cheaper one you'd be kneeling on bare wires." The bottom of the cage was made of hard plastic, and covered in newspaper. "I think you'll be quite comfortable tonight."   
  
Ardyn summoned his hat, dropped it on his head, and tipped it at Noctis. "Have a nice evening."  
  
  
Noctis couldn't sleep a wink that night. When his tired mind and body tried to drift off despite the cramped conditions, he had fevered half-dreams caused by the stimulation of the toy that was still buried inside him and wouldn't let him rest. The toy didn't move so much that he'd grow sore and bruised from chaffing, but it was exhausting and too much. He'd never had to put up with something like this before, and it was driving him mad.   
  
He couldn't touch himself. He couldn't lie in a comfortable position. A few times he screamed in frustration and anger. Or pure despair. Noctis was delirious by the time the lights in the room brightened again to a daytime glow.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers and Happy (early) New Year's! *sips wine*
> 
> Heads up that this chapter contains piss drinking.

 

 

 

 

The next time Ardyn went to visit his pet, Noctis was kneeling inside the cage quite calmly. Ardyn crouched down and peered through the bars. Apart from tensing up, Noctis didn't acknowledge his presence. The toy was still lowly buzzing away inside his ass, but his cock was soft and small. It didn't look like he'd come though. From the smell and damp newspaper, Noctis had recently pissed in the cage. No wonder he looked so dejected. Spoiled little prince having to relieve himself while kneeling naked in a cage like an animal, because he couldn't hold on any longer.  
  
"Good morning, darling," Ardyn crooned, wriggling a finger through the bars to nudge Noctis's shoulder. Noctis cringed away and knocked into the opposite bars. "Bad night, eh? Let's see if we can't cheer you up a bit."  
  
Ardyn hefted the cage off the floor. Noctis yelped as he was lifted into the air, swaying and afraid of being dropped. Ardyn hushed him, and set the cage down in the centre of the room, facing the wall mirror. He opened the top of the cage and reached in. Ardyn could see tear tracks down Noctis's cheeks and the redness of his eyes, the glassy look under those thick dark eyelashes. A look of tired anguish that somehow still contained hope.  
  
Ardyn slid a hand down Noctis's back, rested it on the swell of his ass. He could feel Noctis's palpable discomfort. He switched the vibrator off, and then gently eased the toy out, while Noctis involuntarily clenched like his ass wanted to keep it inside. Ardyn got it out after a few more tugs.  
  
"Still such a tight little hole," Ardyn mused, rubbing a few fingers over Noctis's asshole. He pushed two fingers in, and Noctis's mouth dropped open on a hoarse groan. He was all out of complaints and denials. Ardyn dragged his fingers in and out, twisting and nudging. Noctis tried to move away, shifting forward and wriggling from side to side, because he didn't want to take it. All that did was make him clench tighter and tilted his ass up, even as he hoped he'd get away enough for Ardyn's fingers to slip out of him. In response, Ardyn screwed his finger in deeper, following Noctis and not letting him get away. He kept at twisting his hand, adding more fingers and curling them into Noctis's sweet spot. Soon Noctis was stretched open by four of Ardyn's thick fingers, fucking in up past the knuckles. Noctis was starting to go all loose and pliant.  
  
"There you go. Relax for me. Good boy."   
  
Ardyn took Noctis's chin in one hand, and with his other pulled a ring gag from his magical arsenal. He held Noctis's nose and forced the gag between his teeth, then secured it at the back of his head. Noctis grumbled wordlessly, shaking his head and already making a trickle of drool run down his lower lip. That made him think better of tossing his head.  
  
To complete the set-up, Ardyn opened the front of the cage, and secured a dildo to the door in front of Noctis's face. The dildo was not particularly large, but long enough to be useful in training Noctis's throat. While closing the cage's door, Ardyn grabbed Noctis by the hair and managed to roughly line his ring-gagged mouth up with the dildo. It went in clunkily, bumping teeth. Noctis jerked, and Ardyn could tell he was gagging. He slowly slid it all the way in, and latched the door again. When Noctis leaned back until his ass was pressed against the bars of the cramped cage, the dildo sat just far enough inside his mouth that he couldn't squirm away enough to get it out.  
  
In the mood for a bit more complexity to the set-up, Ardyn clipped thin 'reins' or lead lines to Noctis's nipple rings.   
  
Ardyn had said he'd next use another toy on Noctis's ass, but he'd been longing to fuck Noctis again. Noctis just made him so hungry, like he hadn't been in a long time. After closing the top of the cage, Ardyn opened a window in the back of the cage. He kneeled behind Noctis and undid his trousers, freeing his cock. In the position Noctis was in, his ass-cheeks were spread enough to show his hole. Ardyn coated his erection with lube, and then fingered some into Noctis's ass. Noctis was relaxed and sloppy, though still quite tight for Ardyn's size.   
  
He eased his cock through the hole in the cage and, to his delight, when the head pressed against Noctis's ass, Ardyn could feel him trembling. As he drew the tip of his cock over Noctis's pucker, the trembling turned more pronounced, as though Noctis was fighting the urge to move. He smiled at Noctis in the mirror, watching the colour drain from his face. Ardyn gave a tug on the nipple leads. Noctis was forced to remain with his ass pressed to the bars while Ardyn pushed just inside his opening. Noctis's shoulders gave a violent shiver. The moment Ardyn slackened the pressure on Noctis's nipples, Noctis leaned forward onto the dildo, to try avoiding Ardyn's cock as much as he could. He choked, gagging, and tears spilled down his cheeks to mix with the trickle of drool.  
  
Ardyn reeled Noctis in. Noctis had been wet enough for Ardyn's fingers, but the entirety of his cock didn't go smoothly. At least he didn't tear again. Salivating a bit at the sight of his dick stretching that hole, he slammed the rest of the way into Noctis's body, going balls deep. Noctis sounded like he'd had breath punched out of him, and it was delicious. The gurgled sound of pain as Ardyn pulled out, and slammed back in, was even better. His cock twitched in delight.  
  
When he pulled out, Noctis's hole would stay open for a second or two, fluttering at the unexpected emptiness. One day soon, Ardyn was going to have to fist him, and try out other large toys that would leave Noctis gaping and unable to close his pretty little hole for awhile. He had time to experiment; it wasn't like Noctis was going anywhere.  
  
"I can do anything I want with you, can't I?" Ardyn said.  
  
He set up a steady rhythm, pulling out slowly to make Noctis squirm at the dragging friction, and then slamming back in hard enough to scuff the cage on the floor. Noctis's body was strung tight as a bow, bracing himself for Ardyn's thrusts, but still being pushed onto the dildo in his mouth.  
  
Ardyn took a break to trace a finger around Noctis's rim. It made Noctis shudder, and Ardyn added some pressure, rubbing teasingly as he chuckled at the way Noctis was trying to pull away. Then he pushed the exploring finger inside next to his cock, just to watch Noctis's eyes fly open at the feel of the increased stretch. Noctis let out a high-pitched whine, and Ardyn knew that regardless of his disgust and fear, Noctis's cock dripping with arousal. Ardyn laughed.   
  
He returned to pulling out, waiting a beat, and then thrusting back in. It was driving Noctis crazy, making his moans sound needy and slutty. His hips pushing back to meet Ardyn's, and Ardyn was pretty sure Noctis had been climaxing—dry orgasms that probably wouldn't satisfy Noctis, who was only used to coming by touching his dick. That would change with time, and Ardyn's careful teaching. As Ardyn pounded into his sensitive body, Noctis was a sobbing mess.  
  
Buried inside Noctis, Ardyn used the lines attached to Noctis's nipples to prevent Noctis from rutting back and forth how he liked. Instead, Ardyn made Noctis stay still while he slammed into him. He didn't let his rhythm falter, even as Noctis wailed around the length in his mouth. Ardyn watched Noctis, how his face was wet with tears, and came hard, filling Noctis's ass.  
  
Ardyn made a satisfied noise, letting his softening dick slip out. A trail of cum leaked out after it, and Ardyn used his cock-head to push it back in. Now that it was empty, Noctis's sloppy asshole twitched and tried to close, a task it couldn't quite manage yet, and a trickle of cum escaped again. But most of the cum was too deep inside him to drip out soon. Ardyn pulled away and stood up.  
  
He moved around to Noctis's front, and remove the dildo. Noctis's gag reflex had caused his mouth to fill with spit, and thick strings of saliva dripped down his chin.  
  
"Such a mess." Ardyn chuckled as he also switched the nipple leads to the front. He tugged on them to see Noctis's puffy nipples stretch, until it became too uncomfortable and Noctis leaned forward to ease the pressure.  
  
Lazily, Ardyn smeared the tip of his dick over Noctis's wet lower lip. Noctis's eyebrows pulled together with disgust, realizing Ardyn intended to use his mouth again. But he obeyed when Ardyn told him to stick out his tongue.  
  
"What a good boy," Ardyn crooned. He slid his cock through the ring gag into Noctis's mouth, all the way to the back of his tongue, and told Noctis to clean him. His nose wrinkled in revulsion, Noctis licked him reluctantly, drooling a lot.  
  
"You must be parched. How remiss of me to forget to put a bowl of water in your cage. Well, drink up." Ardyn held tight to Noctis's nipple leads, and started pissing. Noctis reared back, but the cuffs on his wrists, and the sharp pain of almost ripping the piercings out of his nipples kept him from going far. He struggled to swallow, gagging, and coughing up through his nose. Then he tried turning his face away, and Ardyn pulled out so that some of the piss streamed across Noctis's face and hair.  
  
"None of that, pet. You want to be good for me, don't you? Swallow it all down." Ardyn pushed back in, and forced the rest of the stream down Noctis's throat. Chuckling, he tucked his limp cock back into his trousers.  
  
Drops of blood had started to well out of Noctis's nipples and run over his sweaty skin. Ardyn couldn't resist pulling Noctis out of the cage, pushing him to the floor, and sucking on those bleeding puffy nubs. Noctis squirmed weakly.   
  
"I think you deserve a reward for being such a good slut today," Ardyn said, feeling very satisfied with his pet.  
  
He curled a hand around Noctis's cock and gave it a hard squeeze. Noctis's eyes flew open, hazy as he tried to fix Ardyn with a glare. His fucked-out expression made that glare pretty ineffective, and Ardyn couldn't help but chuckle as he started stroking Noctis's dick while still nipping and licking at Noctis's nipples. Ardyn planned to make Noctis learn to love pleasure-pain to his nipples enough to come from it. For now he'd still use his hand.  
  
It didn't take long to bring Noctis off; he'd been on edge for the better part of the night before Ardyn fucked him. Ardyn watched Noctis's face, watched that desperate mixture of lust and shame while Noctis spilled on his own heaving abdomen.   
  
Afterwards, Ardyn wiped his hand on Noctis's leg. Then they repeated the routine of bathroom and meal, and Noctis went along with it with minimal fuss. He only got one meal per day, so despite his bouts of nausea, he was hungry enough to eat his vegetables without needing to be punished. He was allowed to drink clean water, and then to sleep back on the clean bed. His tired sigh betrayed just how grateful he was for these basic privileges.  
  


 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part has a lot of blood, mixed with a little food play. Also implied past child torture/murder.

 

 

 

 

Ardyn arrived late the next day because of a council meeting. Seeing Ravus had reminded him that he'd made do with illusions of Noctis for years, and it put him in a foul mood. Noctis was still so naive. He had no idea how many times Ardyn had destroyed him, only for his features to melt away and leave Ardyn with whatever young creature he'd picked to play Noctis's role for an hour or two. Reminding him that he didn't really have Noctis. He did not enjoy feeling so pathetically desperate for a Lucian prince, but it was as fate had arranged it. How many boys (and a few girls) had lost their lives over the past fifteen years, because of Noctis tempting him?  
  
Now that he had the real Noctis he was constantly holding back. It was almost like Noctis was too precious, and that annoyed Ardyn. So he dragged Noctis out of bed, and set to punishing him. Groggy and stiff-legged as he was, Noctis didn't manage much resistance to being strung up in the centre of the room, his wrist cuffs attached to chains hanging from the ceiling; and his ankle cuffs fixed to the floor at about shoulder-width. Ardyn also used the ball-gag again, because he liked how Noctis looked with his mouth stuffed, and also preferred the sound of muffled screams to piercing ones.  
  
"It would cheer me up immensely to see you bleed," Ardyn said against Noctis's ear.  
  
He breathed in Noctis's unmistakeable scent; felt Noctis's terrified heartbeat under his hand; listened to Noctis's breath panting through his nose. Ardyn had already decided on the tool he'd use first: a cat-o'-nine-tails. Noctis stared at him in the wall mirror, eyes wide at the sight of an implement of torture.   
  
Ardyn started at Noctis's shoulders and upper back. He didn't go easy on Noctis, bringing the lashes down hard against Noctis's flesh right from the first strike. The impacts sent jolts through Noctis's body, made his muscles tense. At first Noctis managed to bite back any pained sounds. But by the sixth strike, Ardyn got a muffled howl out of him.   
  
Ardyn grinned. He carefully distributed his strikes across both of Noctis's shoulders and upper back, so that all that pale skin began to redden and swell with welts. Noctis twisted desperately in his bonds, rattling the chains, and no longer making any effort to hold back his pained sounds. His struggling and muffled screams only increased Ardyn's arousal.  
  
He lashed Noctis again and again, until tears ran down Noctis's cheeks and his chest heaved. By the time Ardyn took a breather, Noctis's back, ass, and thighs were crossed with red welts, and bleeding in spots where Ardyn had laid into him particularly hard. Ardyn dragged his fingers over the wounds, feeling the heat rolling off Noctis's skin. Warmed up for his next tool.  
  
Ardyn swapped the 'cat' for a switch. It was flexible and thin, but solid enough to whip him raw. Noctis seemed to get the idea when Ardyn cracked it through the air a few times. He trembled and heaved, looking imploring, and then resigned to more pain. Ardyn gently stroked the switch up from one of Noctis's spread ankles, up the back of his leg, tickling and unsettling. At the top of his thigh, Ardyn dipped between Noctis's legs, caressed his soft balls with the tip of the switch, getting Noctis to try jerking forward out of his reach. Ardyn smirked. He had such plans for those delicate little plums. Later.  
  
This time, Ardyn moved up from the backs of Noctis's thighs, over his ass, and finally returned to his shoulders. The switch stung more crisply, made more noise, and had Noctis thrashing violently and sobbing into his gag. Rather than simply layering welts on top of welts, Ardyn used the switch to turn each strike into a shallow cut. Blood welled. Ardyn felt himself grow harder in his trousers. He watched as Noctis's body contorted futilely, trying to twist away from the pain, even as more pain awaited him. He stared into agony filled blue eyes.  
  
By the time blood covered Noctis's back and ass, and dripped down his thighs, Noctis wasn't able to stand anymore—he was hanging from his wrists. He'd nearly fainted anyway.   
  
Seeing and smelling all that blood, Ardyn couldn't resist pulling off his own clothes. Fully naked, he pressed along Noctis's back, rubbing the blood into his own skin. Blood of traitors; blood of his own family. He licked at the cuts on Noctis's shoulders, savouring the taste.   
  
When Ardyn walked around to caress Noctis's sweaty, tear-stained face, Noctis cracked his eyes open wearily. Ardyn tilted his chin up to get a better look at Noctis's unfocused and glassy eyes. Always so beautiful whether they were filled with pain or pleasure. Ardyn's mood had improved considerably; now he felt almost affectionate.  
  
He suddenly wanted to kiss Noctis, hear his pained little whimpers. Ardyn removed the gag, and pressed their mouths together. With one hand cupping the back of Noctis's head, and the other at Noctis's narrow waist, Ardyn kissed him slowly, passionately, the way he might with a lover. It had been a laughably long time since he'd bothered with a genuine lover. Sometimes he wondered if he should've seduced Noctis two years ago, while the boy was in a phase of going to clubs and wearing his insecurities on his sleeve. But he hadn't been in danger of losing his virginity, so Ardyn had waited.   
  
Noctis whimpered when Ardyn pressed his straining erection against him.  
  
"Please… don't." Noctis's voice was a hoarse whisper.   
  
Ardyn chuckled. "Oh, Noct. You don't even know yet what I intend to do. For all you know, I could be planning a relaxing hot bath, and your favourite dinner. What was it? A juicy sirloin steak? Or would you prefer a papa and baby rice bowl?"   
  
Noctis sniffled.   
  
"No preference?" Ardyn ran a finger up Noctis's back, covering it in blood. Noctis hissed.  
  
"You know, one of my favourite treats back in the day, was a drink made of warm blood, spices, and some variety of liquor. Lovely in winter. Though not generally made of human blood," Ardyn said, and licked his sticky finger.   
  
He kissed Noctis again, getting Noctis to taste more of his own blood. Noctis didn't return his kisses, but he didn't fight them either. Ardyn licked a trail of blood and saliva from his lips.  
  
"Another delicious variation is a mixture of blood, melted dark chocolate, and chilli. Would you like to try that? You like sweets, don't you, Noct?"  
  
Noctis pressed his lips together, looking less than thrilled. The taste of blood made most people queasy when they weren't used to it. Forgetting that for a moment, his gaze turned sharper again when Ardyn used his magic to summon a bar of his favourite high-quality chocolate. Still so suspicious and curious for answers Ardyn wasn't ready to reveal just yet.  
  
Ardyn let a thin piece of chocolate melt on his tongue, and then kissed Noctis again, feeding the chocolate into Noctis's mouth. Noctis moaned despite himself, and then blushed. How long had it been since he'd tasted anything so good? Ardyn smiled indulgently. He fed Noctis another piece straight from the package, feeling Noctis's tongue brush his blood-stained fingertips.   
  
"Tastes good, doesn't it? But there's still an ingredient missing," Ardyn said, summoning a small bottle of chilli oil to his hand. He stepped around to Noctis's back. He inhaled sharply, admiring that beautiful wrecked sight of the wounds he'd inflicted on Noctis. He regretted not doing this sooner.  
  
Ardyn poured a smooth trickle of oil over both ass-cheeks, which he then massaged into the broken skin with his hands. Fresh blood seeped out as he kneaded. His hands slid down to Noctis's thighs to distribute the oil, and then Ardyn greedily licked his fingers. The tang of blood, the sweet burn of chilli.  
  
Noctis seemed mildly confused, because the chilli didn't take full effect right away. Ardyn could almost see him thinking, "Is this it?" But the burning continued to grow in intensity. And as Ardyn moved up to massage more oil into Noctis's shoulders, Noctis gasped and whined. He found his feet again in his agony, all his muscles straining at the inescapable pain lancing through his skin.  
  
Licking at Noctis's shoulder again, Ardyn reached around to Noctis's chest. There was still a little oil on his fingers, and he rubbed it into Noctis's skin, rolled his nipples, tugged lightly at the rings. Noctis squirmed, his head tipping back against Ardyn's chest. Noctis's nipples were so delightfully sensitive; his moans sounded almost wanton now. The small amount of chilli brought a sweet, torturous heat to his sensitive skin, drawing out pleasure from what had only been pain.  
  
Ardyn moved back around to face Noctis. He shared another piece of chocolate with Noctis, blood and chilli lingering on his tongue. Noctis accepted it more readily this time, and seemed hungry for more. More of the chocolate at least. Understandable considering how deprived the little prince had been; so Ardyn fed him the remaining half of the chocolate bar. Noctis had to take each piece from Ardyn's mouth, and Ardyn kept adding dashes of blood mixed with chilli, but Noctis didn't complain. When Ardyn pushed two blood-stained fingers into Noctis's mouth, Noctis sucked on them obediently. Ardyn groaned; his cock was still hard, and twitched against Noctis's stomach.  
  
"Good boy…" Ardyn smoothed his other hand over Noctis's abdomen and found his dick half-hard. It was a little surprising, but pleasing considering he'd only had Noctis for a short time. Ardyn stroked him with his oil-smoothed hand, and Noctis whimpered around his fingers. Regardless of the deep pain from the beating, and the lingering burning, Noctis strained hard into his hand. He was learning so well to find pleasure with pain.  
  
Ardyn let Noctis go before he could come though. "I think you've had enough treats for today, pet."  
  
Noctis bit his plump lower lips, looking torn at the loss of stimulation. Of course, he didn't want to beg; and even if he had begged, Ardyn wouldn't have given him what he wanted. Noctis managed to look reproachful, until Ardyn released his wrists from the chains, and he hadn't the strength to stay standing. Noctis collapsed to the floor, stumbling and landing hard on his knees because his ankles were still bound. Ardyn stood over him, pumping his own cock hard and fast. He painted his cum over Noctis's bleeding back.  
  
Unusually pale from pain and blood-loss, Noctis felt so small and fragile when Ardyn carried him into the bathroom. He brushed back Noctis's damp hair, and kissed the remaining traces of blood and chocolate from his lips.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of Noct's friends is depicted as a creep in this chapter. There's fuck-or-die, victim blaming. You get the picture. Everything/everyone in this fic is horrible to make Noctis suffer. :')

 

 

 

 

Ardyn had healed Noctis's cuts just enough that he wouldn't continue to bleed out. The whole night Noctis had still been in so much pain he'd only slept feverishly. In the morning, the bed sheets were stained with the clear fluid that had been leaking from his wounds, as well as a little blood from a particularly deep cut that hadn't been healed enough. When Ardyn arrived, he checked Noctis's wounds. At first he said they were healing nicely, and then he said that once wounds weren't fresh they were ugly and unappealing. So to Noctis's surprise, Ardyn healed him properly; so that there wasn't even a fresh scar in sight.  
  
"I do like a pristine canvas," Ardyn said cheerfully, more to himself than Noctis. Noctis was just relieved to not be in constant pain anymore.  
  
In the bathroom, Ardyn put him through the usual routine. When he brushed his fingers along Noctis's jaw, he decided that Noctis had finally grown a little stubble that annoyed him. Ardyn shaved him carefully, while Noctis remained perfectly still in fear of Ardyn creating an 'accident' just to cut him.  
  
Enjoying the fresh softness of Noctis's cheeks, Ardyn decided carry on further down: the couple of stray hairs on Noctis's chest, the tufts under his arms, and most embarrassingly, his groin and ass. Noctis hadn't seen his groin looking so bare since before puberty and it was unsettling. Not to mention that the shaved skin was very sensitive and itchy. At least Ardyn spread on some sort of lotion that got rid of the rash and itchiness. Noctis had to keep his legs spread wide for Ardyn to admire his work.  
  
"Very sexy. Everything on display as it should be. Very appropriate for a whore, Noct." Ardyn traced a finger along Noctis's smooth and soft cleft, and Noctis had a hard time stopping himself from squirming.  
  
For breakfast, Ardyn made Noctis sit on his lap while he fed Noctis a bowl-full of meatballs by hand. Noctis was entirely too exhausted and hungry to resist. The meatballs weren't as appetizing as they looked—definitely more veggies than meat—but so far they were the least awful of the 'pet food' he'd received. Even if he had to eat them from Ardyn's fingers. Distantly he thought of Ignis being proud of him for eating all his vegetables every day.  
  
"There's a good, boy. Eat up. I don't want you getting anaemic," Ardyn crooned while stroking Noctis's hair. "I wonder what we should do today? What would alleviate your boredom…?"  
  
Cold dread washed down Noctis's back and his chest tightened with anxiety. He tried not to let it show though.  
  
"I'm not bored," Noctis said, sounding entirely too small and timid to his own hearing. Pathetic.  
  
"I've been thinking," Ardyn continued, "we should do things a bit differently today. I'm always the one taking the initiative here. How about you do something for a change, hm?"  
  
Despite utter tiredness, Noctis's mind was already imagining the awful possibilities and fueling his fear.  
  
Ardyn pushed another meatball between Noctis's lips. "But just having you play with yourself is a bit dreary. No offense. You're lovely, but you have no idea how to put on a show."  
  
Noctis swallowed hard, the dry lump of half-chewed meatball sliding uncomfortably down his throat.  
  
"Aw, don't look so upset, Noct. I'll train you to do that too. We have plenty of time." Ardyn's expression was full of amusement at his own jokes; at the entirety of what he'd reduced Noctis's life to. "How about… we go play with a friend?"  
  
Noctis's pulse lurched along with his stomach. Ardyn saw his trepidation and hope, and let his expression drop to sinister. "I think you'll like this one, but I won't spoil the surprise."  
  
Noctis moved without thinking, grabbing the front of Ardyn's coat and shaking him. "Ardyn, you—!"  
  
Ardyn gripped Noctis's jaw so hard he couldn't move, and tutted. "I said, it's a surprise."  
  
Before Noctis got to meet 'a friend', Ardyn shackled together his wrists and ankles, and then covered his head with a black cloth hood. Noctis was only startled when Ardyn scooped him up in his arms, and presumably carried him out of the room. Ardyn walked around with him for at least five minutes before stopping and opening an automated sliding door. The door closed behind them, before Ardyn set Noctis back on his feet, and removed the hood.  
  
Noctis couldn't help a shuddering gasp at seeing Prompto in front of him. He was clearly unconscious, cuffed to a sturdy metal chair that was probably bolted to the floor. He was pale under his freckles, smudged with dirt, and a little bruised and scraped. Nothing worse though, and he was still wearing his usual black fatigues.  
  
"Prompto…"  
  
"Don't look so happy to see him. Blondie here was easy to catch on his own, because the other two were too busy worrying about you, Noct. I do wonder how dear Ignis and Gladiolus will get along now that it's just the two of them…"  
  
"Don't fucking touch him!"  
  
"Ah, of course. That's _your_ task," Ardyn held up his hands and stepped away from Prompto. "But first, let's have a little show and tell. Take a seat, Noct."  
  
There were no other chairs in the room. Before Noctis could awkwardly try to sit on the floor, Ardyn released the chain between Noctis's ankles, and made him sit on Prompto's lap. Being naked aside from his bonds, Noctis couldn't help feeling embarrassed by this position even though Prompto was still unconscious.  
  
The lights dimmed, and a projector flicked on, casting a large blank rectangle onto the bare wall.  
  
"We had to confiscate Blondie's belongings, and I had the pleasure of browsing his photo and video collections," Ardyn said. "Amazing how much junk can fit inside those small mobile devices… I won't bore you with the excruciating full tour. Luckily, Blondie kept all his favourite treats in a hidden folder. There was even one dedicated to 'his royal sluttiness'."  
  
Noctis felt his stomach drop. He knew where this was going, and he had to watch as Ardyn paraded the images on the wall. Some candid shirtless and swimwear shots he'd posed for that had seemed innocent and silly at the time, but just looked lewd now; a lot of secret shots he hadn't been conscious of, including several of him naked and half-hard while he was about to get into the shower. When had Prompto even taken those?  
  
The video clips were worse. There was one of Noctis asleep, focusing on the obvious erection in his tight boxer briefs. Prompto's hand appeared in the shot, tentatively reaching towards Noctis's groin. He seemed to lose his nerve, and instead slid a pillow against it. Noctis whined in his sleep and rolled on top of the pillow. When nothing else happened, Prompto reached over again, pulling and pushing at the pillow until Noctis started unconsciously moving his hips. He kept going until Noctis came in his sleep. In the video, Prompto made some stifled noises, and Noctis heard him whisper, "Oh my fucking gods, you horny slut…" Noctis remembered that morning. Prompto had teased him mercilessly for waking up with a big wet patch on his underwear.  
  
Noctis didn't want to see any more, but Ardyn was right beside him, a menacing hand on the back of his neck, toying with the collar. He was watching Noctis's face, making sure he didn't look away, and drinking in his expressions as Noctis's belief in his best friend crumbled piece by piece.  
  
There was a short clip of Prompto jerking it right over Noctis's sleeping face.  
  
Then another longer video that started with a pair of black boxer briefs spread out on a bed cover. They looked simple but very familiar—exactly the style and brand Noctis had several pairs of. Ignis had irritably pointed out that another one had gone missing a few months ago. Noctis had put it down to his own carelessness.  
  
Prompto's hand joined the shot and flashed a victory sign. "Freshly worn," Prompto murmured, and curled his fingers into the fabric. The camera shook and lost focus as Prompto picked the boxers up and lifted them out of shot. While nothing appeared in view, Noctis still heard when Prompto sniffed loudly and groaned.  
  
Noctis already wanted to die, but it was worse with every second of listening to Prompto chattering excitedly, saying things like, "Mmm smells like his Highness likes picking his cute little butthole", and then laughing at his own jokes. Prompto soon moved on to jerking off, rubbing into the material of Noctis's boxers, sharing one of his fantasies about how he'd fuck Noctis and have him begging for his cock. He rubbed the head of his dick into the back of the boxers, calling it an indirect kiss with Noctis's asshole.  
  
Ardyn didn't even need to add his usual running commentary; Noctis felt sick just seeing the evidence pile up. He didn't want to believe it. This was his best friend, one of the few people he thought he could trust. Noctis was trying to tune it all out; his vision was blurring. Prompto had looked so innocent, unconscious and tied up. There was just no way any of this was real.  
  
At the same time his body was breaking out in a cold sweat, hyper aware of the position he was in—he was on Prompto's lap, his bare ass right on Prompto's groin. His stomach churned with anxiety.  
  
"That's only the tip of the iceberg," Ardyn said, switching the projector off. "You're so oblivious Noct. You don't even notice getting molested in your sleep, or how all the people closest to you want to fuck you six ways to Sunday."  
  
The lights brightened again, making Noctis blink hard and try to clear his vision of the moisture clinging to his eyelashes.  
  
Ardyn chuckled. "That glasses one could've probably gotten what he wanted years ago, if he hadn't spent so much time panicking about consequences. I bet all he'd had to do was offer you a blowjob when you were fifteen and desperate to get your dick wet."  
  
"Shut up!" Noctis spat out, almost jumping off Prompto's lap. Ardyn caught him around the waist before his shaky legs could give out. He pressed Noctis flush against his body, possessive and overbearing, and nuzzled Noctis's hair.  
  
"Hard to believe you never got laid until I popped your cherry," Ardyn said. "It's almost cute how pathetic you all are. Today you can help Blondie lose his virginity."  
  
"No," Noctis almost sobbed. "No, please leave him out of this..."  
  
Ardyn caressed his cheek, watching fresh tears well up in Noctis's eyes with a false look of concern.  
  
"Now, now. I have two very fair options for you, Noct: either you act like a good slut and make your friend's dreams come true, or I film a nice little snuff video of said friend. Both are in high demand."  
  
In the otherwise bare room there was a metal trolley standing off to one side. With his arms still around Noctis, Ardyn dragged him over to it. Noctis had noticed it before, but hadn't thought much of it because he'd been distracted by finally seeing Prompto again. In that brief glance, it had looked like standard medical equipment, partly covered by a sheet. But now on closer inspection, it was obvious that each item had been chosen for its potential to maim and torture.  
  
"Oh fuck…" Noctis groaned, feeling the hopelessness of his situation.  
  
As messed up and disturbing as Prompto's collection was, there was no way Noctis wanted to cause Prompto's death—especially the sort of tortured and humiliating death Ardyn was probably planning. Noctis would be forced to witness it, and then it would be enjoyed by other monsters like Ardyn. Maybe Ardyn was even hoping that after seeing how Prompto had violated his privacy, Noctis would refuse to help him.  
  
Noctis turned his head away from the view of all those impliments of torture, and swallowed hard.  
  
"What- what do I have to… do?"  
  
***  
  
Ardyn had set up the camera on a tripod to capture a clear video. A little preview of what his Niflheim cronies could expect from the whore prince of Lucis.  
  
Noctis could barely keep himself hard, let alone make himself come. Though there'd been times when Ardyn had forced him to feel pleasure, it was different like this. He had to pretend that he wanted this, that he needed Prompto's dick more than anything else, that he was so thirsty that he couldn't think about helping Prompto escape until he'd gotten a taste. Prompto questioned that at the start. Then he was quickly drawn into how Noctis was naked and on display for him; Noctis insisting he needed to be fucked, that he was desperate to finally have a real cock filling his virgin ass. Prompto was hard before Noctis had even managed to undo his pants. He didn't seem fully lucid though, like Prompto believed he was just having a sexy dream. Not that Noctis saw anything sexy in this situation.  
  
He was letting himself be raped, actively participating. At the same time, he couldn't deny that Prompto was also a victim in this as long as Ardyn was manipulating everything. Ardyn was leaning against the wall out of Prompto's sight, watching smugly. Noctis felt sick, and cold, and so alone. Like nothing in his life would ever be right again.  
  
"Oh shit, N-Noct. I'm gonna—I'll come inside you if you keep that up," Prompto whined hazily.  
  
"Do it. I don't… mind," Noctis ground out.  
  
Noctis still wanted to believe that this was all just one of Ardyn's mind games. Fake photos, fake videos; that this wasn't even Prompto. Definitely not Prompto's hot breath against his skin, or Prompto's voice babbling how fucking amazing he felt. Gods, Noctis wished so much that none of this was real.  
  
He thought the final humiliation would be hearing and feeling Prompto come inside him, sounding so satisfied. But Ardyn had further ideas. If anything was still real it was that Ardyn would find ways to make him feel filthier and filthier. The cold pit in Noctis's stomach grew.  
  
Ardyn strode out from his hiding spot, dramatically spreading his arms and grinning at Prompto. The second Prompto noticed him he jolted in his bonds.  
  
"Holy shit, what the—?!" That was as far as Prompto got before Ardyn forced a cloth gag between his teeth and secured it behind Prompto's head.  
  
Noctis stayed where he was, with Prompto's half-hard dick still inside him, even as Prompto struggled. Now that he'd gone this far, Noctis didn't want to pointlessly annoy Ardyn. He didn't know if he could take it, if after all that he made one wrong move, and Ardyn used it as a reason to murder Prompto anyway.  
  
Ardyn was looking thoroughly pleased for now. "Did you enjoy your first time, Blondie?" he cooed against Prompto's ear. "Noct still has a lot to learn, but his ass feels so good, doesn't it? Too bad he doesn't actually want you. He only did it because I told him to, and hated every second. Didn't you, pet?"  
  
Noctis didn't have the will left to yell at Ardyn, to contradict him. It was true anyway. Prompto looked so stunned and hurt, it was painful to see. Noctis couldn't meet his gaze with all the shame he felt. He hoped Prompto wasn't about to cry, because he felt like crying too.  
  
"I'm sorry…" Noctis managed to whisper before Ardyn grabbed his collar.  
  
"I love dramatic confessions, but that's not what our audience is here for," Ardyn said, dragging Noctis off Prompto's lap.  
  
He made Noctis show his dripping ass to the camera, made him push the cum out so it dribbled down his legs and splattered on the floor. Prompto had come so much. Then Ardyn told Noctis to kneel and use his mouth to clean Prompto's dick. Prompto had gone fully soft, but was soon hard again; so Ardyn told Noctis to keep going. Noctis avoided looking up. Prompto was sniffling, and squirming like he wanted to get away. He finally started sobbing when his hips jerked up to bury his cock deeper in Noctis's mouth.  
  
Ardyn called Noctis off before Prompto could come again, and Noctis felt so relieved he almost collapsed. Still, he was worried about what Ardyn would do to Prompto now.  
  
Reading the fear in Noctis's expression, Ardyn crouched down and wiped his damp cheeks. "Oh, don't worry, darling. While you continue to please me, I won't kill your little friends. But you really must try a little harder. You didn't even come for the camera. And you never remember to call me 'master'. I really go much easier on you than I should."  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Noctis said, his voice choked by the lump in his throat. "Master."  
  
"There, there. I know you try. Now all that's left is a little message for the good folks waiting to meet you."  
  
Noctis had to read from a cue card while kneeling in front of the camera: "T-thank you for watching my pathetic performance. I'll train hard to please you all as the whore of Lucis…. Please look forward to fucking my slutty holes and… breaking me… until you're all satisfied."  
  
Noctis clenched his teeth against the fear and nausea rising in his throat, blinking hard to clear the tears that kept welling up. He knew Ardyn wasn't bluffing about this. At times he seemed so possessive, but Noctis didn't doubt Ardyn would happily pass him around to anyone who wanted him, just to see Noctis suffer.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between updates. I've decided to post this short section as I have it ready. The next part is already written in draft, so hopefully it won't be such a long wait.
> 
> Warning: there is some toilet stuff (scat) in this part.

 

 

 

 

Noctis was relieved to be taken back to his solitary cell. Physically and emotionally exhausted, he only wished he could have showered again before being chained up by the bed. Ardyn toyed with him a little bit, still amused by the events of reuniting Noctis with one of his friends. Noctis wished Ardyn would just leave him alone to recover. Ardyn had other ideas.   
  
He brought in a whole platter of tasty foods, as though Ardyn had decided to reward Noctis despite calling his 'performance' in front of the camera pathetic. There was a steak sandwich, a custard cream bun, a rice ball filled with pollock roe, a packet of honey-butter chips, a roll of salmon sushi, a meat bun, a chocolate bar, a fruit salad with whipped cream, a portion of cutlet on rice—as if Ardyn had raided a convenience store for whatever might interest Noctis.   
  
Noctis still felt rather queasy, but just seeing these sort of snacks after days of being forced to eat bland 'pet food', made his mouth water. He didn't resist eating from Ardyn's fingers. Noctis's underfed belly urged him on to gratefully accept every morsel, like it was the last thing he'd ever get to eat. However, there was more than Noctis could stomach, and he was torn, knowing that Ardyn would take the rest of the food away when he left. At least Ardyn didn't force him to eat until he vomited. By the time Noctis couldn't swallow another bite, his tummy curved out in a big bump, and Ardyn stroked over it with pleasure. He didn't do anything else though.  
  
Ardyn left, with promises to let him see his other friends soon, and Noctis curled up under his blanket. He lay there waiting to fall asleep, even though his mind was too much of a mess with everything he was feeling, and fearing. Some time later, when the lights finally switched off, he drifted into fitful sleep for a few hours.  
  
He almost welcomed Ardyn's arrival the next day. Noctis even greeted him with a polite, "Good morning, master."  
  
Noctis was feeling and smelling awful, and regardless of what fresh torture would follow, Noctis felt impatient to be allowed into the bathroom for routine cleaning. He'd been enduring a gurgling stomach for hours, but the thought of using the cat litter for anything more than pissing still embarrassed him.   
  
Ardyn seemed to be in a light mood, because he just said, "Eager, aren't we?" He looked pleased that Noctis had already been awake and waiting.   
  
Noctis followed on hands and knees as Ardyn led him into the bathroom. He had decided to put aside resisting the little things, act obediently, and reserve his energy for opportunities to escape. If he could get back his magic, he'd at least be a match against Ardyn. Probably. For now it was best to throw away his shame to survive. He worried that apart from hurting Prompto, Ardyn would soon make good on capturing Ignis and Gladio. Noctis hated to think that all of his friends would end up suffering even more because of him.  
  
Unfortunately, Ardyn was particularly interested in watching him today. He chuckled when Noctis's stomach gave another loud whine. "You've been holding it in since yesterday, haven't you? That's no good, Noct." He crouched down beside Noctis.   
  
Noctis bit his lip as his full bowels cramped. He'd been getting used to the remains of the one meagre meal he got per day being flushed out by enemas, before he even felt the need to take a shit. Now he knew that Ardyn was expectantly watching his discomfort and embarrassment, for the moment when Noctis had to give in to his body's demands.  
  
"Go on, pet. Let it all out."  
  
Ardyn made sure Noctis crouched over the waste grate, with his ass sticking out, so Ardyn could see his tightly clenched hole. Noctis's face flushed hot, his pulse drumming in his head as he bent over. His stomach rumbled louder than ever. Almost reassuringly, Ardyn stroked a big hand over Noctis's exposed ass-cheeks.  
  
"Don't tell me you're feeling shy today. You don't need to hold back in front of me, Noct." Ardyn slipped two fingers into Noctis's cleft, and rubbed over his pucker. Noctis gasped. His hole twitched under the pressure from both sides, and his abdomen cramped. Ardyn spread his fingers, and with them, Noctis's pucker opened a little as well.  
  
"There you go. It's starting to peek out," Ardyn said with a grin.  
  
Noctis could feel the tip poking out, and the thicker part soon followed, stretching his hole wider than comfortable.   
  
"What a monster." Ardyn laughed. "My poor little pet. That's it, push it all out."  
  
Noctis gritted his teeth, hating that Ardyn kept commenting, adding to his embarrassment, but it really was a big, hard shit. It hurt him every time he pushed and it slowly inched out. Once the last piece popped out of him, the sense of relief was so overwhelming Noctis groaned.   
  
He hadn't even noticed that Ardyn had opened his trousers and pulled out his hard cock. Ardyn made him stand up against the wall, and Noctis's legs were so shaky he almost couldn't manage it. His hole was still gaping, trying unsuccessfully to close. Noctis wriggled at the feeling of Ardyn holding him in place and using his thumbs to keep him open. It seemed like awhile since Ardyn had fucked him, and the size of him still scared Noctis. He whimpered. Ardyn was nudging his cock-head into place, rubbing pre-cum over Noctis's rim. Noctis cried out when he was suddenly filled. The pre-cum helped smooth the way, but Ardyn's thick cock still dragged painfully at his inner walls.   
  
Noctis was forced onto his toes, his spine arching uncomfortably with the difference in their heights. Ardyn fucked him hard and fast, his balls slapping against Noctis's taint. Each time he barely pulled out before slamming back in as far as he could, and grinding into Noctis's ass. Noctis couldn't help sobbing as Ardyn pounded into him. His insides were battered; the breath was forced out of him with each thrust. All he could do was cry and bury his face against the cold tile wall.   
  
Ardyn didn't bother speaking now, not even to insult him, or say filthy things. He just used Noctis for his own harsh pleasure. He was grunting and breathing hard against Noctis's hair, hands bruising on Noctis's hips. Thankfully it didn't take him long to come. Afterwards, he cleaned off his dick, and then got to washing Noctis as usual.   
  
Noctis brushed his teeth, combed his damp hair, and hated himself for feeling grateful that Ardyn was gentle with the shower enema. Once he was clean and dry, Noctis was given another meal—back to standard 'pet food', served in a bowl on the floor.  
  
Ardyn perched on the edge of the bed, smiling benevolently. "You're being such a well-behaved pet today. I think you deserve a reward. How about some training you'll enjoy, hm? I have just the thing for that."  
  
Noctis tensed, instantly on edge. He knew well enough that anything Ardyn planned would just turn into something to hurt and humiliate him. Day after day. At Ardyn's insistence he finished the rest of his food. Then Ardyn strolled over and made Noctis stand up. Noctis was apprehensive, but let Ardyn take his wrists and fasten the shackles together. Next were his ankles, and then Ardyn produced a chain. Noctis's eyes widened and his heart jumped painfully. Memories of what had happened with Prompto came flooding back.   
  
"Wait," he gasped. "What're you doing?! Why're you— No! No, please. Not that again!" Noctis lashed out with his bound arms, but ended up losing his balance, falling to the concrete floor and hurting only himself.  
  
Ardyn scolded and cajoled him like he was a small child throwing a tantrum. The shackles were secured, the hood went over his head. And then Ardyn was carrying him out of the room again. Noctis's heart sank, knowing that whatever Ardyn planned was unavoidable.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

  
  
Ardyn carried Noctis to a smaller but similarly bland, windowless room. The only furniture was a big padded medical-style chair that was partly reclined. It had two leg-rests that could be pushed apart, and space in the seating area to give access to the sitter's ass. He shackled Noctis to the chair, restraining him at the wrists and ankles, and secured a leather strap across his torso to keep him from bucking around too much once things got started. Ardyn fiddled with a hand-held controller, and the chair hummed into action, rising a little higher, tilting Noctis's hips up and bringing his legs closer to his body in an M shape. It left Noctis's groin wide open to Ardyn's gaze.  
  
With the push of another button, a mechanism extended from beneath the chair, up between Noctis's legs. Noctis yelped as the attached silicone dildo brushed against his skin. He tried to squirm out of the way, but the restraints kept him in place. Ardyn hushed him, and pressed the next button, causing a clear sticky liquid to squirt out of the tip of the dildo. Everything functional. Noctis was shaking his head, writhing in place, and looking tearful again.   
  
Ardyn worked the toy into him slowly, while Noctis whined and made pained noises. There was really no reason for him to act like such a baby about it—the dildo wasn't even large. And Ardyn had thoughtfully mixed an aphrodisiac into the lubricant, so that Noctis would find more enjoyment in being fucked by a machine. He traced his fingers around where it sank into Noctis's body; with his other hand he petted over Noctis's thigh. Noctis tried to move away, despite his bonds.  
  
"Stop fussing, my little whore. Soon you'll be feeling too good to stay cross," Ardyn said lightly.  
  
"Like hell…" Noctis gritted out, managing a little defiance after his earlier meltdown about being moved again.  
  
"You'll see. This gadget is quite magnificent. Such a time-saver too, for training you up." Ardyn pressed a button on the controller, and watched as the machine's arm began to crank, pressing the dildo deeper inside of Noctis, before slowly drawing out again several inches. The set pace remained very gentle. It was probably the most gentle fucking Noctis had been allowed so far. Combined with the aphrodisiac, it was disarming enough to make Noctis moan softly.   
  
"There you go," Ardyn cooed, looking down at where the dildo entered Noctis. He wanted to make sure it would fill Noctis to the base on each stroke, and that it wouldn't pop out as the arm drew back. Also the view was rather enticing. Noctis looked as displeased as ever, but he was worrying his plump bottom lip between his teeth, and his eyes had drooped slightly closed.  
  
There was another sort of piston arm that extended from the side of the chair, fitted with a fleshlight. This too was modified to excrete lubricant at regular intervals to prevent chaffing. Ardyn squeezed the fleshlight, and a drop of lube oozed out of the silicone slit. Noctis's dick was still soft and small. Ardyn fitted him into a cock-ring, and with the encouragement of aphrodisiac-laced lube, soon made Noctis hard. Then Ardyn easily slotted him into the fleshlight, but he didn't set the piston to move yet. Noctis looked up at him, breathing harder, mouth falling open on a small gasp of unwilling pleasure. He tensed and flexed as the machine fucked into him, looking as innocently erotic as ever.  
  
The machine was programmed to follow a certain routine. For now, it would steadily fuck Noctis for 15 minutes, followed by 1 minute of faster pistoning at the end, before releasing a burst of aphrodisiac lube inside Noctis. During that minute, the fleshlight would move at the same pace, encouraging Noctis to come at this point. Whether Noctis came or not, the machine would stop all functions after that minute, rest for 5 minutes, before starting the same routine again. The machine would also monitor if Noctis was close to coming, and stop moving for 5 minutes if he seemed about to come before he was allowed to.   
  
In other words, it would condition Noctis to only come when he felt the machine fuck him fast and 'come' inside him. Once he got used to that simple routine, the machine could use more varied routines—changing rhythms and timing schedules to further train Noctis's responses.  
  
Ardyn stayed and watched for the first cycle. After 10 minutes, Noctis was moaning, shifting against the bonds. The aphrodisiac got Noctis worked up, but at the end he wasn't close to coming. All he did was screw up his face at the sensation of liquid squirting into his ass. Then he gave Ardyn a tired, baleful look. Well within Ardyn's expectations. That's why he planned to leave Noctis in the tender care of the machine for as many hours, or days, as necessary.   
  
With an equally vindictive grin, Ardyn tipped his hat, and said, "Well then, my dear. I really must get going. Duty calls and all that. If you need anything, the servants will see to you."  
  
  
***  
  
  
The training continued for several days. The servant androids who usually did the cleaning made sure that Noctis was fed, cleaned, and allowed to stretch his legs and sleep. During that time, Ardyn remotely monitored Noctis through video feed, and the data the machine was picking up. On the second day, Ardyn gave instructions for little suction cups to be attached to Noctis's nipples, so that they would continue to become more sensitive, and could be switched with stimulating his cock during cycles. All in all, Ardyn was pleased with how Noctis was progressing.   
  
To begin with, Noctis was prevented from coming for many hours because he couldn't match up with the machine's 'coming' cycle. By the third day, he'd pretty much gotten the hang of using that brief burst of stimulation from the fleshlight to come. However, when the fleshlight was removed, he didn't manage to come at all for about a day. Watching his agonized squirming while the machine pumped his swollen nipples instead was quite amusing. Ardyn wondered whether Noctis might start lactating if the machine kept sucking at his nipples so much. Another little horror to make Noctis feel disgust and despair at his own body.  
  
Though he couldn't praise Noctis in person, Ardyn decided to give him a little treat remotely. There was an app for that on his smartphone. So convenient. Ardyn looked at the icons for a moment, before pressing the vibrate setting. On the video feed playing on his tablet, Noctis's mouth fell open, and his brow furrowed. Shamelessly, he tried to move his hips into the thrusting of the machine, as much as his bonds would allow. A sheen of sweat covered his face and chest; he'd recently been cleaned of dried cum.   
  
He looked so good, body arched, his cock twitching, a thin string of pre-cum dripping down onto his stomach. Noctis whined, and Ardyn smiled, licking his lips. He tapping the screen to increase the machine's speed. Noctis let out a cry at the change of pace, and his cock gave another twitch. As the machine fucked him, Noctis groaned and whimpered above the sounds of the device pumping into him.  
  
According to the data, Noctis hadn't come in the past 8 hours.The machine's routines had become quite varied, so that without the fleshlight or suction cups stimulating him at the given time, the only indication Noctis had for when he was allowed to come was feeling the machine release inside him. He hadn't yet managed to match that cycle.  
  
At the machine's current hard pace, it didn't take long to get Noctis writhing on the edge of orgasm. He looked ready to start sobbing, which was just how Ardyn liked it. Noctis was making desperate little noises, physically begging to come at this point. When the device reached the end of its cycle, Noctis shuddered and strained, but failed to climax.   
  
Ardyn decided to leave him for another day.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Noctis had no idea anymore how long he'd been tormented by this device, unable to escape the toy moving inside him. The dildo vibrated while it moved in and out of him, and by now Noctis felt nothing but pleasure from getting fucked, whether he liked it or not. When Ardyn finally returned, the machine was still pounding away at Noctis's hole.   
  
"Good morning~ How is my favourite pet today?"  
  
Noctis whimpered in response to Ardyn's cheerful greeting. Noctis wasn't fully conscious of it, but he'd started to miss human company, even if it was Ardyn. How long since he'd seen another human being? Heard the voice of another person? His pulse quickened as Ardyn stepped closer. Ardyn was looking at him, smiling crookedly, and Noctis almost leaned towards him as Ardyn switched off the machine. Ardyn dragged a finger up Noctis's bare chest, up his throat, ending at his chin. Noctis tipped his head back automatically, savouring the feeling of warm skin.  
  
"So affectionate today. Did you miss me, Noct?"  
  
Noctis nuzzled the back of Ardyn's hand. Yes, that was his name. He used to hate every time Ardyn said it, but now he felt relief. He wasn't broken. He was still a person. He still mattered in some way.  
  
"Such a good boy," Ardyn cooed, while starting to release the bonds keeping Noctis locked to the chair. "Let's get you out of here. Are you hungry?"  
  
It took a moment for Noctis to process that Ardyn had asked him a question, and expected an answer. Noctis frowned thoughtfully. With the way his ass and nipples throbbed, he couldn't focus on much else. The mechanical servants had fed him recently, hadn't they? He shook his head slowly, and glanced up at Ardyn to see if that was okay.  
  
"Not hungry, eh?" Ardyn said lightly. "I wonder if there's something else you want?"  
  
He'd eased the dildo out of Noctis, and now pushed his fingers in instead. He made a pleased noise when Noctis's ass sucking on his fingers greedily.   
  
"Not satisfied yet, are you?" Ardyn narrowed his eyes at Noctis.   
  
Noctis whined. His body had been forced to focus on pleasure for so long it couldn't stop now. His skin burned, his insides throbbed. Without thinking about it, he moved to entice Ardyn, to offer himself in hopes of reward. He arched into Ardyn's touch, and moaned breathily. He wasn't thinking anything coherent—he'd forgotten shame and bitter humiliation. He was absolutely needy and dependent on his master.   
  
"Good slut," Ardyn purred. "You like that. You want me to take you to bed, give you the fucking you need."  
  
"Please… I need…" Noctis said, his voice cracking at trying to form coherent words. "No, wait!" he cried, when Ardyn removed his fingers.   
  
Ardyn tutted and gave Noctis a stern look that made him go still. He tugged a garish handkerchief out of his pocket with a flourish. While wiping off his fingers, he said, "Be good. You only need to do what I tell you."  
  
Done with the handkerchief, Ardyn pulled something black out of his coat. Noctis tensed, but it was just an eye-mask, not the black hood. It didn't stir up any bad memories, so he let Ardyn slide it into place over his eyes. Then Ardyn gathered him up in his arms, and lifted him out of the seat. Noctis relaxed into his hold. His thighs ached from being spread wide and fixed in place, and being left like that day after day. But that was like nothing compared to how lonely he'd felt. Ardyn's presence—the firmness and warmth of his body, his bitter scent, his jaunty humming as he walked—was appealing to Noctis.   
  
Ardyn finally brought him back to his own room; Noctis knew it even before the eye-mask came off. The familiar scents of clean linen and pine litter filled the air. The plastic mattress cover crinkled under the sheet as Ardyn set him down on the bed. It settled Noctis's mind when Ardyn removed the blindfold, and he could see the blank beige walls and everything as it had been before. He didn't like this room, but it was his.  
  
Noctis lay sprawled on his back, watching while Ardyn took his time taking off his hat, gloves, boots, coat and scarf. His pulse picked up again in anticipation. He needed something to stop the heat prickling insides him, something to calm his constant need. He wanted to stop feeling like this and just sleep. Seeing the erection straining at the front of Ardyn's trousers, Noctis spread his legs wider, drawing them closer to his body to make space for Ardyn to kneel between his thighs. His own cock was still hard, or hard again—Noctis lost track of things like that because he was always horny.  
  
Ardyn snorted. "You really want this?"  
  
Noctis saw Ardyn pause with a hand on his belt, and writhed impatiently. "P-please… yes. I-I want it…"  
  
"Well, if you want it that much, I don't mind giving you your reward." Ardyn opened his trousers just enough to draw himself out, and rubbed against Noctis's opening. It was still slippery with lube. Noctis held his knees up against his chest, and waited for Ardyn to work his cock into the slick mess the machine had made of his hole. The moment he felt Ardyn start to push into him, Noctis moaned, and tried to rock forward to get Ardyn deeper.  
  
"Oh, that's it, you've learned so well," Ardyn moaned.  
  
Noctis twitched and panted, incapable of tensing up even as a part of his mind hazily wanted to rejected Ardyn. Uncontrolled, hoarse moans fell from his lips as Ardyn took him. Though Ardyn's thrusts were selfish and his pace demanding from the start, Noctis's body craved the fullness and the heavy drag of hot flesh. His body wanted to be pounded mercilessly, wanted to be used. Every time Ardyn filled him to the hilt, Noctis's insides squeezed tight, trying to keep Ardyn inside.   
  
The change in Noctis's body seemed to surprise even Ardyn. He groaned and muttered, rolling his hips more slowly now, savouring how Noctis's body tried to wring every drop of pleasure from him. They were both panting, their lips almost brushing against each other. Ardyn closed the gap in a hungry kiss. The drugs had made Noctis so sensitive he responded on instinct, chasing any pleasure he could find, eagerly responding to Ardyn sucking at his tongue. His hole was starting to shiver, and Ardyn broke their kiss with a gasp, and then chuckled.   
  
"What a greedy little slut. I knew you were made for this. You love it, don't you? Can't get enough anymore." Ardyn groaned luxuriously while he circled his hips, and Noctis arched under him.   
  
Noctis was in such a haze of lust that he barely registered that sobbing, incoherent noises kept rising from his throat with every thrust. His eyes were rolling back, and drool trailed from his open mouth. Ardyn was picking up the pace, fucking him harder, making the simple metal-frame bed creak and knock against the wall. Noctis squirmed under the force of Ardyn's thrusts, but there was no way he could get away from the harsh rhythm pounding into him. He din't want to get away; he was drowning in pleasure, craving for more intense sensations, for climax.   
  
With his hands now free, Noctis clumsily reached for his throbbing nipples, then realized he could also touch lower. But the moment he brushed fingers over his hypersensitive tip, Ardyn grabbed his wrist and pushed it hard against the mattress.   
  
"I didn't say you could touch yourself."   
  
Noctis whined and shook his head in frustration. "Please!"  
  
"Okay, you can play with your tits, but don't come."   
  
Noctis bit his lower lip and managed to nod. Ardyn stopped moving for a moment, and just watched Noctis shakily brush his fingertips over his nipples. The rings were still there, and Noctis tugged at them experimentally, letting out little gasps when the stimulation made his hole twitch. His eyes turned tearful with pleasure, and his hips undulated, begging for Ardyn to continue moving. Ardyn ran his hands over Noctis's thighs, took a firm hold of his hips, and pulled him harshly into his next thrust. Noctis could only cry out in pleasure.   
  
"Do you want to come, pet? Then you'll come when I do. Come when you feel me fill you up."   
  
Ardyn picked up the same harsh pace as before, and Noctis almost screamed. Ardyn seemed to reach even deeper. His ass was throbbing, and his body was strung tight with tension right on the edge. Something was holding him back from release, and at the back of his mind Noctis knew with despair that his body had absorbed the training, and was waiting for his master's release. But even as he was waiting, he was overcome with more intense pleasure than before, his insides trying to urge Ardyn on.   
  
Soon he was rewarded with the sensation of Ardyn stilling inside him, and releasing his thick load. The moment Noctis felt that heat filling him up deep inside, he found his own release. He emptied his balls over his stomach, while his body continued to tremble from an overload of pleasure. Ardyn was still hard inside him, enjoying how the rippling of Noctis's ass milked out the rest of his orgasm.   
  
All the tension had drained out of Noctis as he practically fainted. His cock was still hard and twitching, dripping cum. From a mixture of drugs and conditioning, he was still ready to be used as long as his master wanted. Ardyn exhaled deeply, and then broke into a low laugh.   
  
"What a good boy. Such an obedient and adorable pet." He nuzzled against Noctis's damp hair, and nibbled his earlobe.   
  
Noctis was too drained to squirm, but everything still felt incredibly good. He welcomed Ardyn's kisses, the sensual play of tongues.   
  
"That was the first time you came only from your ass, isn't it? I'm so proud of you." Ardyn extricated himself from Noctis's clinging arms and legs, and pulled out. Noctis's body jolted, and his hole continued to twitch, making Ardyn smile in satisfaction. Almost affectionately he brushed the hair away from Noctis's tear-stained face.   
  
"From now on, you'll be able to enjoy that again and again. You'll be so good for me, won't you, Noct?"

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
